Hidden Identity (Book 2)
by tobeawallflower
Summary: Cymbelline's second year at Hogwarts has arrived. With private lessons from Dumbledore, music classes with Professor Flitwick and Qudditch tryouts how will Cymbelline keep up and keep everyone safe from a vicious beast that lurks in the loo? Mistakes are made, people get hurt and with all this and more Cym forgets to protect one very important person. Herself. (SEQUEL)
1. Rescue Mission

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

It was one of those days where you're having a wonderful dream, the kind of dream you wish could go on forever and never wake up from. My wish, however, was not fulfilled. I was rudely awoken by the sound of stomping feet and a door slamming open. My eyes peeked open only to meet a matching set of floppy ginger hair belonging to none other than Fred and George Weasley.

"WAKE UP!" the two screamed in my ear I groaned and shoved my head under the covers, curling up into a little ball "Go away Forge, I'm tired" I yawned and clamped my eyes shut, trying to get back to the fantastic dream I was having that I'm starting to forget

"Breakfast is ready soon, you know the rules" Fred laughed and all of a sudden, my warmth and blanket cocoon was snatched away as one of the twins ripped my bed duvet off me, revealing my red matching silk pajama set. The two then ran out of my room laughing like hyenas.

"Idiots" I muttered and stretched in an awkward position before changing from my Pajamas into an American flag tank, some light wash jeggings and navy converse.

I flew down the many flights of stairs from my room on the top floor, which I share with Ginny and down into the kitchen while trying to tie my long hair up into a pony tail. My locket bounced with each step I took under my shirt and my charm bracelet shined every time it caught the sun light.

"Morning everyone" I smile

"Morning"

"Oh good Cymbelline, you're just in time for breakfast" Mrs Weasley pushed me to a seat in between Ron and Ginny, Mrs Weasley refuses to call me Cym even though Cymbelline can be a mouthful, she thinks its much more elegant and likes the sound of it.

You'd think Ginny and I would be best friends by now, having nearly spent a whole summer together but you'd be wrong. I've become a very private person when it comes to my things so I guess I'm always weary of snooping eyes, Ginny's especially since we share a room also, she's been giving me funny looks all summer and will only talk to me if it gets too awkward of Mrs Weasley forces her to.

I actually get on especially well with Ron and the Twins which seems to worry Mrs Weasley a little bit because she doesn't want them pulling me into their shenanigans and she doesn't trust Ron either. She wants me a Ginny to 'bond' but I highly doubt that will happen. During the summer I've spent a fair bit of time with Cedric and Jack and Finn as they live not too far by, I'm actually meant to see Cedric today in the afternoon. The rest of the summer has just been playing Quidditch, meeting the family, pranks with the twins, reading and learning more about magic so I can prepare for my private lessons with Dumbledore and lots of music. I've written a few songs of my own over the summer but in private. I'm not ready for anyone to hear them yet but I hope I'll get the courage to do so soon.

"Right once you've finished breakfast you can all go off and do as you please, you father has gone to the Ministry early today and I'll be heading off to Diagon Alley for a few things with Ginny" she continued "You two" she pointed at the twins "No explosives, pranking or any of that sort, I'm warning you, I'm on my last straw with you two, always up to no good!" She turns to me "You'll man the fort won't you Cymbelline?"

"You can count on me" I smiled

"Good, it's nice to know I can trust someone around here"

"Hey! You can trust us!" the twins argued

"I most certainly can not, last time I left you lot alone, you were about to blow the house down!"

"Well you can trust me mother" Percy puffed out his chest in authority, i just rolled my eyes

"I know I can Percy, dear" she turns to her daughter "right Ginny, come on, we'd best be off then" with one flick of her wand the dining table was cleared much to Ron's dismay who was still eating some scrambled eggs.

"Hey!" he looked at a now empty spot where a full plate used to be, his cheeks stuffed with food as usual Percy had gone upstairs to attend to some 'Prefect' business before school starts in a month, leaving just me, Ron and Forge.

"So have you heard from Harry yet?" Ron asked me hopefully

"No I haven't" and I know exactly why...Dobby...

"I've been sending him letters all summer"

"Me too" my eyes landed on the Daily Prophet which was on the table, the date was the 30th of July, tomorrow was Harry's birthday "But last I heard" I continued "His family had been starving him and barred his windows, they won't let him come back to Hogwarts!"

"How do you know that?" Ron asked me

"Doesn't matter how I know, what matters is saving our friend we have to help him!"

"But how?" the twins now included themselves in the conversation

"I've got a plan" I smirked

"Tonight we fly the enchanted car to Harry's house, pick him up and bring him here! It's brilliant"

"That just might work" the twins pondered the idea

"But what about mum and dad?" Ron asked

"Well we wait till they're asleep of course" I laughed

"Alright...tonight, when everyone's fallen asleep we go get Harry" Ron agreed

"Excellent" I smiled

* * *

It was an exceptionally bright and sunny day which was pleasant considering that England is well know for its grey and wet weather. I had just left the burrow, iPod with me and was about to meet Cedric across the lake. We've spent may hours swimming in that lake. This place was filled with wonderful memories, every tree, rock and plant has a story behind it.

"Cym!" There Cedric was, sat under the large Willow tree, its branches drooping over and the tips just touching the lake creative ripples every time there is a breeze. I quickened my pace as I crossed the bridge to the other side of the lake, Cedric met me half way and greeted me with a hug.

"Long time no see" Cedric joked

"Long time? I saw you yesterday Ced, remember?" I laughed

"True but it felt like a long time" he shrugged

"Whatever" I walked over to the base of the Willow tree, I sat down and leaned my back against the thick trunk.

"So what are you plans today?" He asked me as he sat down to join me under the shade "

Qudditch with the boys, help Molly with dinner, steal and enchanted car and rescue one of my best friends" I replied casually

"You what?" I decided to tell him, I tell Cedric almost everything, he's one of the few people I can trust

"Listen Ced, don't tell anyone this, and I mean anyone but tonight, when everyone's gone to sleep, me, Ron, Fred and George are going to steal the car, drive to Surrey and back just to rescue Harry from his crazy Muggle family" I faced him with a serious look

"Okay...I don't really know what to say to that" he laughed awkwardly

"You don't have to say anything" I leaned back against the trunk

"Alright"

"So what about you?"

"I have no idea"

"How eventful" I laughed

"Very" he joked We sat in comfortable silence, I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me, the breeze blowing through the reeds and trees, water flowing, steady breathing. It was Natures Melody and I've never felt more relaxed.

"Cym?" Cedric broke the silence

"Yeah?" I asked, keeping my eyes shut

"You know this whole rescue mission could be dangerous, you could be seen! You could get hurt" there was worry in his voice

"Cedric" I sighed "I'll be fine, I promise, stop worrying, if anything worry about Harry, think about how they're treating him!"

"I guess so but if you need anything, ever, you know I'm always here right?"

"I know" I smiled at my friend then stood up

"What are you doing?" he asked me, standing up and following my lead

"I'm going back to the burrow, it's nearly 1 o clock and I was going to play Quidditch with the boys, they're helping me practice"

"Practice for what?"

"I wanna try out next year to be a Gryffindor Chaser" I started walking towards the bridge that travels across the lake.

"You want to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" he looked at me in a way where I couldn't tell if he was surprised or about to laugh or both

"Yes..Problem?"

"No no not at all, I think its great, well good luck with that" he nodded "Anyway.." he sighed "Bye Cym" he hugged me as I crossed the bridge and waved goodbye

* * *

"Where've you been?" Fred and George asked me as they cam down the stairs with brooms in their hands

"I met up with Cedric" I shrugged

"Ooo Cedric" Fred teased

"Oh do tell us all about it, leave out no details!" George added to the teasing

"Did you kiss?" they asked and make smooching sounds while laughing

"Oy! Pack it in you two!" I snapped trying not to blush "Are we going to play Quidditch or not?"

"Course we are" Ron said as he bounded down the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet with two brooms in hand "One for me and one for you" he hands me a broom and holds onto to the other

"Thanks, now lets get going" I smile and run out of the door with the other three trailing behind. As soon as my feet touch the ground outside, I swiftly mount my broom and take off without a second thought flying as fast and as high as I can, straight up in the air. The summer breeze pushes past me, my hair is flying all around and the sun beats down. I loop and twist, flip and turn in all kinds of directions feeling the rush of being able to fly. I could see for miles, how green the fields were, the tall trees, the glistening lake and the bright blue sky. Everything was so picturesque.

"Oy Cym? Where are you going?" Ron called out as I flew in an unknown direction while getting too caught up in the rush. When I finally came to my senses, I came to a halt and just hovered before zooming off toward the garden to start practice.

"Keep your eye on the Quaffle!" Ron yelled from the keepers posts I sped after George who has the Quaffle, it was George and Ron VS Fred and me, we had one keeper and three chasers. Ron would block the goals so I could practice shooting, George would take the Quaffle so I could practice...well chasing and Fred was on my team so I had someone to pass to. I was getting in loads of practice and improving over the summer. Not long till September 1st.

"CYMBELLINE!" a shrill womanly voice called my name, I knew it was Molly straight away, after all she is the only one that calls me Cymbelline.

"Guess I have to help with dinner" I call out to the boys We all fly full speed towards the front door and jumped off our brooms once we arrived.

I started to help Molly cook with Ginny while the boys de-Gnomed the garden. It was a little weird helping with dinner just because Ginny was there, she wouldn't even acknowledge me she wouldn't talk to me or look at me at all but there was nothing I could do so I just let it go. Once we had finished making dinner Molly sent the boys to go get washed up since they had been covered in mud after chasing and wrestling down a good dozen garden Gnomes.

A good old fashioned Wizard meal was set out in front of us. Every piece of food unique and different to what you would find in the muggle world and almost everything had some form of pumpkin in it. The boys hounded into the food like wild animals, Ron especially. A sight which Mrs Weasley frowned upon was something I found quite amusing.

"BOYS!" Molly snapped and with that they all froze in place "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first!" she scolded her sons and then her expression softened when she looked at me "Sorry Cymbelline, nearly a month with you here and they still haven't learned"

"Its alright, I've gotten used to it and besides its rather funny watching them act like wild dogs" I laughed

"Hey" they all protested, faces stuffed with food

"What? its the truth" I shrugged

"Right, girls dig in" Molly, Ginny and I helped ourselves to food,I didn't get much since I'm not a big eater.

Once we had all served ourselves the dinner went from 'wild' to 'somewhat human' Fred and George were immersed in a conversation about pranks for next year, Ginny and Molly were talking about her first year at Hogwarts, Percy and Arthur were discussing the ministry. I however just watched a real family have a meal, something you don't see often but is a sight you shall cherish. I can't even remember the last time I had a meal with my family.

"Cymbelline will help you, won't you dear?" Molly spoke but I wasn't listening

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked

"Ginny's first day, you'll help her get around won't you?" Molly looked at me with a sweet smile but when I looked with Ginny, it was fair to say she wasn't all too keen with the idea.

"Sure.." I smiled halfheartedly

"I don't see why she has to, I mean I've got all my brothers" Ginny muttered

"Oh don't be silly Ginny, you'll need a girl to be with" Molly laughed

This conversation ended when Arthur asked me what was the purpose of a iPod was. It was something that I was more than happy discussing which lead onto iTunes and computers.

* * *

I was just about to leave my bedroom but I nearly forgot something,a hook and rope for the bars. With a last and quick pet to Cosmo and left my room quietly, not to wake Ginny and met the boys on the 2nd floor.

"Shhhh we have to be quiet"

"Ouch that was my foot!"

"Where are the keys?!"

"Will you all just shut up! Do you want to save Harry or not?" I looked at the three bickering boys who shut up instantly and nodded "Then zip it, I've got the keys, George you drive" he nods and Fred's about to protest but I give him a look and he knows it means 'shut up'

We successfully and terribly make our way down stairs and out of the front door to where the enchanted car was parked. We all hopped into the car, Ron and I in the back, George and Fred up front.

"Start the car! Quick before they wake up" Ron pressed his older twin brothers

"We're trying!" They yelled back

"How many times do I have to tell you lot to pipe down!" I whisper-yell at the three

"Sorry" they all muttered as the engine roared to life, George put it into reverse and then forward drive picking up enough speed so that we rose high into the air

"Uh George, I may suggest the invisibility booster Muggles aren't used to seeing a flying car" I said

"But its so late, who would see us?" George argued

"A fair few Muggles tend to follow the term sleep all day and party all night so I'm pretty sure people will see" I said

"Not a bad term to live by if you ask us" the twins muttered and George turned on the invisibility booster.

We flew to Surrey in about 2 hours and during those 2 long hours we played plenty of Muggle games which I taught them, I Spy was a bust but they seemed to enjoy Guess Who. While the boys played the games I would just relish the feeling of being high in the sky, it was almost like flying on a broom exept...less free.

The navy sky was scattered with diamond stars and a large pearl shaped moon that shone down brightly. Everything was so beautiful from up here, I could even pick out one or two constellations in the sky that my mother taught me. Orion's belt was one.

"Right this is Privet Drive, now just to look for his house" George said

My eyes scanned the houses looking for the number 4 "There it is I can see it!" I pointed up ahead at Harry's house as we drew nearer, we switched off the booster "There that front window, thats his bedroom!"

As we got closer Harry's head popped up through the window and Ron squeezed up front leaving me alone in the back. George flew as close to the window as he could. In the back I tied the hook to the rope ready to pull the bars off when we had to get Harry out.

"When did you get that?" Fred asked me

"I'm always prepared" I smirked

"Hiya Harry!" Ron greeted through the window as we all smiled at our blue eye wizard friend.

* * *

**HERE IT IS! AFTER YOUR LONG AWAIT! THE SEQUEL! **

**ARE YOU HAPPY? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE AND REVIEW OH AND DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW...DID I ALREADY SAY THAT? **

**SO MUCH PLANNED FOR CYM AND I'LL TRY TO GET BACK INTO MY REGULAR UPDATES **


	2. The Little Letter

"Hiya Harry!"

"Ron? Fred...George..what are you all doing here?" Harry looked at the three boy with shock and awe but before Ron could answer, I did

"Rescuing you of course!" I laughed from the back seat and popped my head out of the window

"Cym?!" Harry grinned

"The one and only!" I smiled

"All right, Harry?" asked George from the driver seat

"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles -"

"It wasn't me - and how did he know?"

"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -"

"You should talk," said Harry, staring at the floating car.

"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this. It's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with -"

"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now look, can you tell them at Hogwarts that the Dursley's have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'Il think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so -"

"Stop gibbering," said Ron. "We've come to take you home with us."

"But you can't magic me out either -"

"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head towards us and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."

"Tie that around the bars," I said, throwing the end of a rope with the hook on to Harry.

"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry as he hooked it around a bar and George revved up the car.

"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back." Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent. The car revved louder and louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as George drove straight up in the air.

I looked out of the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground so I grabbed hold of the rope and hoisted them up into the car. When the bars were safely in the back seat with me, George reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.

"Get in," Ron said.

"But all my Hogwarts stuff - my wand - my broomstick -"

"Where is it?"

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room -"

"No problem," said Fred from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry." Fred and George climbed catlike through the window into Harry's room. George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock. "A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."

"You lot have got to teach me that" I called from back in the car

"Will do when we get back home" Fred called back There was a small click and the door swung open

"So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron and Cym" whispered George.

"Watch out for the bottom stair - it creaks," Harry whispered back as the twins disappeared onto the dark landing.

Harry dashed around his room, collecting his things and changed from his pajamas to ordinary day time clothes, I had to look away for that bit...Duh. Passing his things out of the window to Ron and Me. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk filled with his Hogwarts stuff, up the stairs. While they were grabbing the trunk I made some space in the back seat for one of the boys because one had to sit in the back with me when we all got back in. The bedroom door opened slowly and the boys came through and carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window.

Uncle Vernon coughed and this time, we heard it. "A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car. "One good push -" Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car.

"Okay, let's go," George whispered. But as Harry climbed onto the windowsill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!"

"I've forgotten Hedwig!" Harry panicked Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on - he snatched up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window, and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back out of the window when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door and it crashed open. For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at him but Harry was quicker and jumped out of the window into the car but Vernon still managed to grab his foot. One of Harry's arms was over the back seat, I held onto his arm as Ron tugged at his torso trying to pull him back into the car.

"LET GO OF ME!" Harry yelled, while trying to pull himself into the car with our help

"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"On 3!" I said "One...two...three!" me and Ron pulled as hard as we could and George flew the car a little further away only to have Harry fall back into the car and Vernon fall out of the window and land in the bushes below.

"Put your foot down, George!" yelled Ron, and the car shot suddenly toward the moon. I couldn't believe it - We did it, he was free. We both rolled down the windows, the night air whipping our hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled. We all roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let Hedwig out," he told Ron "She can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages." I passed the cage to Ron who was sat beside me and George passed Ron the hair pin to unlock the cage and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside us like a ghost in the night

"By the way Harry, Happy Birthday" Ron smiled at his friend as Privet Drive was a speck in the distance.

"How did you know where I was? To rescue me?" Harry asked

"Cym told us and came up with the idea" Ron said Harry turned around from the front seat to face me but Hedwig's cage was on my lap so he couldn't see my face, just an empty cage.

"Ron swap seats with me" Harry told him and it was then that the two boys began the difficult task of swapping seats, Ron climbing up to the front and Harry climbing into the back, I had to hold onto Hedwig's cage tightly because Ron knocked it with his foot making it whack me on the forehead. Once the boys were seated properly Harry just looked at me and smiled "Hello"

"Harry Potter" I laughed

"Cymbelline Solomon" he replies

"Long time no see"

"That's true"

"Come 'ere you" I held out my arms for a hug and he hugged me back as best he could since there was an owl cage in the way

"It's brilliant to see you all" Harry smiled

"It's good to see you too Harry" The twins replied

"How've you all been?"

"Better than you" I joked, Harry just smiled "We're fine, worried about you though"

"Yeah but never mind, you're here now" Ron said from the front seat "So - what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"

Harry told us all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished, well apart from me, I knew all along, they don't know that though, and I intend to keep it that way.

"Very fishy," said Fred finally.

"Definitely dodgy" agreed George.

"So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip, he started banging his head against the wall." Fred and George just looked at each other. "What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.

"Well," said Fred, "put it this way - house-elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes," said Harry and Ron together, instantly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry explained. "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?" said George, turning around. "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"The one and only" I snorted "You can tell they're related by the matching pale hair and skin"

"I've heard Dad talking about him," said George. "He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who."

"And when You-Know-Who disappeared," said Fred, craning around to look at us both in the backseat , "Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung - Dad reckons he was right in You- Know-Who's inner circle."

"I don't know whether the Malfoy's own a house-elf"said Harry.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich," said Fred.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house-elf to do the ironing," said George. "But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden. House-elves come with big old manors and castles and places like that; you wouldn't catch one in our house . . . ."

"But we've got Cym" Fred added "Even since she's come along she always managed to help around the house, made things a lot easier for mum, much more than Ginny does" he laughed

"I'm glad we came to get you, anyway," said Ron. "I was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first-"

"Who's Errol?" asked Harry

"Our owl. He's ancient. It wouldn't be the first time he'd collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes -"

"Who?"

"The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made prefect," said Fred from the front.

"But Percy wouldn't lend him to me," said Ron. "Said he needed him."

"Percy's been acting very oddly this summer," said Fred, frowning. "And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time shut up in his room ... I mean, there's only so many times you can polish a prefect badge ... You're driving too far west, George," he added, pointing at a compass on the dashboard. Fred twiddled the steering wheel.

"So, does your dad know you've got the car?" said Harry

"Er, no," said Ron, "he had to work tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it."

"What does your dad do at the Ministry of Magic, anyway?"

"He works in the most boring department," said Ron. "The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"The what?" "It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle-made, you know, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house. Like, last year, some old witch died and her tea set was sold to an antiques shop. This Muggle woman bought it, took it home, and tried to serve her friends tea in it. It was a nightmare - Dad was working overtime for weeks."

"What happened?"

"The teapot went berserk and squirted boiling tea all over the place and one man ended up in the hospital with the sugar tongs clamped to his nose. Dad was going frantic - it's only him and an old warlock called Perkins in the office -and they had to do Memory Charms and all sorts of stuff to cover it up -"

"But your dad - this car -"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, Dad's crazy about everything to do with Muggles; our shed's full of Muggle stuff. He takes it apart, puts spells on it, and puts it back together again. If he raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. It drives Mum mad."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone mad Cym" Ron said facing me from the front seat

"Why?" asked Harry and I at the same time "Everyday Dad comes home with hundreds of questions for her about Muggle things, its a nightmare"

I remember the time he once came to the Burrow with a remote, it took forever to explain what it was and why he can't use it. I had to explain what every single button was for, problem was I didn't know what half the buttons were for! I mean who does? So I had to make some of it up.

"That's the main road," said George, peering down through the windshield. "We'll be there in ten minutes ... Just as well, it's getting light . . . ." A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon to the east. I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get back for breakfast and a good long nap. "We're a little way outside the village," said George. "Ottery St. Catchpole." Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.

"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump as we hit the ground and swerved towards the old garage. We all climbed out of the car and grabbed Harry's things, and made our way inside the Burrow. We left his things by the door outside and George opened the door.

"Okay come on shh-" he ushered us inside and Harry was in awe as he looked around A pan washing itself and a scarf knitting itself, something I've come accustom to, Harry was drinking in deep. The boys each grabbed a bread roll and I just watched Harry look around.

"Its not much, but it's home" Ron said

"I think it's brilliant" Harry smiled Just then Mrs Weasley came charging down the stairs, shocking them all. George, Fred and Ron tried to hid the taken buns as she scolded them.

"Where have you been?!" she was angry, very angry but as soon as she looked at Harry her face softened "Harry, how wonderful to see you dear"

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could of died! You could of been seen!" she yelled "Course I don't blame you dears" she looked at Harry and me this time

"They were starving him mum! There were bars on his window" Ron argued "Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window Ronald Weasley!" Mrs Weasley pointed her finger at her youngest son

"Actually Molly-" I butted it "It was my fault, my idea, not theirs, I dragged them into this because I knew I couldn't do it on my own, we had to save Harry and I'm sorry, you're right we should have left a note but I guess we just forgot with the excitement of it all, I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm sorry" I apologize, I might as well take the fall for it, I mean it wasn't even their fault or idea, it was mine.

"Well in that case, you're forgiven" she sighed and the boys grinned "But!" they quickly flinch and I stood my ground "If it ever happens again, so help me Merlin..." she pointed a finger at her sons and they just nodded frantically "Now" she smiled "Time for a spot of breakfast"

"I don't blame you, dear," she assured Harry, tipping eight or nine sausages onto his plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," she was now adding three fried eggs to his plate "flying an illegal car halfway across the country - anyone could have seen you -" She flicked her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

She then served me my usual, pancakes and bacon and let the boys serve themselves. Soon enough Percy joined us for breakfast and as usual, boasting about being prefect, saying how he wouldn't dare do a thing like we did. And of course eventually I heard the pitter patter of much smaller feet coming downstairs from the top floor. Ginny.

"Um...Mummy? Have you seen my jumper?" she asked while sporting pink pajamas and a blue dressing gown

"Yes dear it was on the cat" Molly told her Ginny's eyes darted across the table and turned hard when she saw me making me frown a little, seriously? What have I done wrong? but her expression soon changed when she saw who was sat next to me. Harry Potter.

"Hello" Harry greeted politely , her eyes widened even more and she bolted out of the kitchen, Fred and George just laughed

"What did I do?" Harry asked a little confused

"Ginny, she's been talking about you all summer, dead annoying really" Ron answers

"Morning Weasley's!" Mr Weasley greeted as he came home from work he then looked at me and added "And Cymbelline"

"Morning Dad!" the boys greeted

"Morning Arthur!" me and Molly greeted

"What a night! 9 raids! 9!" he put his hat, coat and briefcase away , greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek and joined us for breakfast, sat at the head of the table "And who are you" he looked at Harry who was sat next me, next to him

"Oh sorry sir" Harry then straightened himself up "I'm Harry sir, Harry Potter"

"Goodness? Are you really? Ron and Cym have done a good job telling us all about you" Harry smiled at the two of us "When did he get here?" Arthur asked

"This morning" Mrs Weasley began with her hands on her hips "Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night"

"Did you really?...How did it go?" we began talking about how exciting it was until Mrs Weasley scolded her husband with a firm hit on the arm "-I mean, that was very wrong indeed boys, very wrong of you"

"It was my fault Mr Weasley..." I added "My idea"

"Right then, never mind whats done is done...Now Harry you must know all about Muggles, just like Cym, would you both care to tell me, what is the function of a rubber duck?" Harry was just about to explain when we were interrupted by a squawk from outside

"That'll be Errol with the post" as the large owl drew in closer instead of flying through the open window like we thought, he crashed into the closed on next to it, we all cringed and recoiled a little as in collided with the glass "Fetch it for us, will you Percy?" Percy, still in his pajamas and sporting an untamed mass of unruly red haired bed head, nodded and stood up to grab the post from a slightly disorientated owl.

"He's always doing that" Ron complains Percy opens the thick envelope

"oh look its our Hogwarts letter...They've sent us Harry's as well"

"Dumbledore must know you're here Harry, doesn't miss a trick that man" said Mr Weasley

"This lot won't come cheap mum, spell books alone are expensive" Fred said as his eyes scanned the letter

Percy handed me mine and I didn't hesitate to rip it open, when I pulled it apart to reveal the books list for second year and out fell onto my lap a much smaller letter, my named was spiraled across the front and on the back was a symbol of a Phoenix. I carefully and sneakily hid the letter in my pocket before anyone could see and then read the books list.

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gilderoy Lockhart, great, his year as Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Yippie. Thank god I'll be having private lessons with Dumbledore or else this year will be a waste!

"We'll manage" she took a look at Harry's book list and then said "There is only one place we're going to get all of this...Diagon Alley"

"Hang on there is another letter here" Percy spoke up "It's for you Cym" he hands it to me

"It's the letter from Hermione, I told her about my idea to rescue Harry, this must be the reply" I said

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Working on the next one as you read this so I hope to have it up soon. Please leave a review because I love reading them.  
**

**MASSIVE shoutout to Spindle89! She is so sweet! Check her out and she always leaves reviews so big thanks! **

*****WARNING*** **

**I've made a big change in one of the chapters in the last book...I think its chapter 5 so read it, if not you'll get confused in this one and the others but yeah read it.  
**

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Spindle89: It's a surprise but yes Cym will find someone eventually...maybe...**

**LoveSarge: And begin it shall! **

**I love power rangers7135: Thank you! I hope you continue to love it **

**MinecraftLover00: Yippie! Haha well I'm glad your happy! :)**

**Bye guys xx See you soon! **


	3. Gifts and Insults

2BeAWallflower FOLLOW ME FOR UPDATE INFO! REPLIES TO REVIEWS BELOW!

* * *

"It's the letter from Hermione, I told her about my idea to rescue Harry, this must be her reply"

"Go on then, read it" Ron urged, everyone watched as I tore open the letter and began to read aloud

"Dear Cym, Ron, and Harry if you're there,  
I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be bet ter if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with schoolwork-" Ron then cut me off

"of course'- How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on holiday!"

I just continued" - 'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione. "

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"

"We were thinking maybe showing Harry around" Ron said

"I'm going to have a nice nap" I yawned "And then probably go for a fly" I shrug

"Go for a fly?" Harry asked

"It's something Cym does literally everyday, she gets on one of our brooms and just flies around, she goes off for hours! You'll see her wizz by every once in a while" Ron explains

"It's relaxing and thrilling at the same time" I shrug "Come on Harry, we'll show you to your room"

Me and Ron both stood up with Harry and headed for the stairs, taking two at a time I bounded up the stairs to the third floor where Ron's room was. Ron's room was heavy on the eyes, much like his trade mark hair colour, the whole room was a burning orange colour all because of his favourite Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons. Harry's eyes darted everywhere, taking in every tiny detail of the messy room.

"it's a bit small...not like the room you had at the Muggle's house..." Ron said quickly, he was always ashamed of his lack of money but Harry was grinning

"This is the best house I've ever been in" Harry smiled and Ron's ears turned pink.

"I told you Ron" I smiled and stood by the door way

"Where's your room Cym?" Harry turned and asked me

"It's on the top floor, best not to go up there yet, I share with Ginny and she's locked her self up in there because she's so shy" I laughed "I'll show you later, anyway, I'm going for a nap" yawned "In a bit"

I walked up the rest of the stairs on the forth floor, hearing nothing but silence from Percy's room, onto the fifth floor with explosions from the twins room and finally the sixth floor. My room. I opened the door to see Ginny sat on her bed reading The Daily Prophet. She didn't even look at me when I walked through the door. So I just layed down on my bed next to Cosmo, who when he saw me, got up and decided to lay on my stomach instead. I petted him as he purred softly.  
It was then I remembered the letter I received within my Hogwarts letter. I shuffled around in my back pocket and pulled out the envelope. I traced my finger over the red ink that spelt my name in cursive on the front. I flipped it over and saw the print of a Phoenix on the back. I jammed my little finger in the top side and slid across the top, ripping the letter open with out damaging it. I pulled out a small, folded piece of parchment I opened it up and saw the same cursive writing in red ink all across the page.

Just before I read the letter, I felt a pair of eye watching me, I craned my head around the letter and saw Ginny staring at me but as soon as she knew I was looking, she quickly shoved her head back into the Daily Prophet. Weird. So I began to read the letter.

_Dear Ms Solomon_

_In regards to your private classes, I have placed in your possession at Gringotts bank, an item I wish for you to bring with you when attending your second year at Hogwarts. However I must be firm, do not open the package, it is of the utmost importance that you follow this one rule. I believe you still have your key and I shall see you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore._

The letter was from Dumbledore. Should of known. I enclosed the letter back into the envelope. And back into my back pocket and closed my eyes. Soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

It was the first time I had a dreamless sleep. Or at least I think I did. I can't really remember if I had a dream or not. THANKS TO THE TWINS! I jumped out of my skin as I heard a louder than usual explosion coming from Forge's room followed by an angry yell from Mrs Weasley and Percy.

"Guess it's time to wake up" I groaned, I hoisted myself up onto my elbows and looked around the room, Ginny was no where to be seen. Cosmo was sat on the window sill staring outside and there was now a racket roaring through out the burrow.  
I jumped out of bed and straightened my clothes, I don't know how long I had been asleep for but it was still broad day light outside. I left my room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are dear, I was just going to go check on you" Molly greeted me from the cooker "You've been asleep for a good two or three hours"

I looked around and saw Harry and Ron stood outside talking and Ginny was sat at the table "Molly, when are you making dinner?" I asked

"Oh not for a good few hours"

"Would you mind if I took over this one? Made something a bit more...Muggle..." I asked

"Why of course dear! But I'll be around to help of course" Molly smiled

"Of course, well I'll be back soon, just going off for a fly" I said running out of the kitchen into the garden, Harry and Ron both turned when they saw me

"Hiya Cym, have nice nap?" Ron asked

"Yeah but you're brothers woke me again" I laughed

"They always do that"

"I'm going to get a drink" Harry said "You want one?" he asked us

"No thanks" we both said, Harry nodded and headed inside the Burrow

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked Ron

"Just Harry's birthday" Ron shrugged

Suddenly, something occurred to me "Oh that reminds me" I began to sprint for the Burrow but stopped half way and called back to Ron "Oh do me a favour Ron, get a broom out for me would you?" I asked, he nodded and ran for the garage

I ran into the Burrow where I saw Molly sat knitting and Ginny at the table, staring frozen and wide eyed at Harry who was stood opposite, drinking some Pumpkin juice "Harry" I called, he turned to face me and put his glass down

"Yeah?" he asked and wipe is damp mouth with the back of his hand

"Come with me, I've got something for you" I said and grabbed is wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen and up the several flights of stairs.  
Once we reached the top floor, mine and Ginny's room, I swung open the door and headed straight for my trunk, Harry just stood and looked around the room. It was a pretty simple room, two single beds, mine furthest away from Ginny. My bed was on the right hand side wall facing the window and Ginny's bed was on the wall with the door, next to the window. Cosmo had noticed Harry's presence and patted his way over on his tiny paws and walking in and out of Harry's legs, purring and demanding to be petted.

I pulled out a rectangular box which was decorated with a red bow from my trunk and handed it to Harry who was now petting Cosmo, I handed the box to Harry. He looked at it confused "Open it" I told him

He slowly unwrapped the box and pulled off the lid, revealing a sleek, black, Motorola flip camera phone. "A moblie phone?" he questioned and held it in his hand running his fingers over the shiny metal

"Yup...well sort of, its been modified" I said

"Modified?"

"Yeah, you know how Mr Weasley is obsessed with Muggle things? Well he came across three phones" I pulled the other one out of the trunk and held it up for Harry to see "And he asked me all sorts of questions about them and that's when I came up with the idea, basically I got him to charm it so that it works in the wizarding world as well as the Muggle world, you don't have to pay and you can only communicate with the phones that have been connected, this one..." I held up the one in my hand "That one" I pointed at the one he was holding "And one more"

"Why?" he asked

"That...Harry Potter, is yours, Happy Birthday" I said

"Mine?" he smiled

"All yours and this one is mine" I smiled back

"What about the other one?" he asked

"Hermione's, I still need to give it to her but Mr Weasley said I could use them, I thought it would be useful besides I knew the others won't know how to work them so its just for us, they work in Hogwarts too, so now we can contact each other from anywhere in the world and it wont cost a penny"

"This is brilliant! Thanks Cym" Harry hugged me tight

"You're welcome" I laughed "Keep it safe though, we wouldn't want it falling into the wrong hands now would we?"

Once Harry had played around with the phone for a little bit he went downstairs to his room with Ron to put it in his trunk, I put mine back in the trunk and headed down stairs. When I went outside, Ron was waiting patiently with three brooms. Harry followed me closely behind.

"What would I do without you, Ronald Weasley?" I joked

"Die of bored probably" he laughed

"Probably"

"Are we playing Quidditch?" Harry asked as he came up behind us

"You are" I answered "I'm going for a fly" I then mounted the broom "See you in a few hours" I said and took off in one push, flying high into the sky until Harry and Ron were just specks.

I love flying, it was so relaxing and fun. Flying over the lake, over Cedric's house, Jack and Finn's house and The Burrow. I would float for a bit and then go off again. I saw Ron and Harry playing in the far fields below on their brooms.  
I flew right past them nearly knocking them off their brooms and stealing the Quaffle while at it so I could score and easy goal and then was gone in the blink of an eye. When I stopped for longer than a minute I flew to the top of the burrow, high in the air and sat on the chimney top.  
I sat there thinking about everything. I always go to the chimney when I need to think. It was quiet and peaceful until I felt something hot and a burning smell. I sniffed the air trying to figure out where the smell what coming from when I realized, someone had started cooking and it was burning my jeans!

I jumped up off the chimney and nearly slipped off the roof, grabbing the broom and hopping on I quickly flew down to the ground and began fanning my glutes as the burned. Once slightly cooled down I hobbled into the kitchen and everyone stared at me, that was the twins, Molly, Mr Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Ouch" I said

"What?" the twins asked

"Molly, did you by any chance start cooking?" I asked

"Yes dear I just was about to call you" she smiled

"Yeah..no need..I was just sat on the chimney as usual when the heat and smoke from the fire burned my trousers!" I said turning around and showing everyone the black soot and burn marks that was in a large circle shape around my bottom

"Oh my are you alright?" Molly asked running over, however the boys were just containing their laughter...well trying to and failing

"I'm fine but I wish I could say the same for my jeans" I moaned and then Ron let out a snort of laughter

I realized how amusing the situation was and burst out laughing myself and soon everyone joined in. We were all in stitches, even Ginny was laughing but all good things had to come to an end and our laughter soon died down.

"Right you go change and then come down stairs to help me cook" Molly shooed me off to my room to change

* * *

Dinner was set neatly on the table and we all gathered around the table, just like at breakfast except this time, we did have Ginny sat with us. Mrs Weasley laid out the chicken, potatoes, sausages, Yorkshire puddings and corn with a gravy boat full of gravy awaiting us...

"This looks fantastic Molly" Mr Weasley complimented his wife "Muggle food" he rubbed his hands together in excitement

"It wasn't me dear, Cym made most of it" she said smiling at me and I smiled back

"Ginny helped too" I added

The boys all complimented my cooking and by the end of it were stuffed with our food and had tired themselves out.  
That night I wrote a letter to Hermione, a reply to her letter from this morning.

_Dear Hermione, _

_It's me Cym, Harry is here now and he's safe. We went to go get him like I told you we didn't get seen but his horrid Uncle wouldn't let him go! So when we drove off he fell out of the window and into the shrubs! It was hilarious! I've spoken to Mrs Weasley and we'll meet you in Diagon Alley on Wednesday. Also I have a gift for you. _  
_I can't wait to see you _

_Lots of love, you're best friend Cymbelline._

I handed a treat and the letter to Errol and he flew out of my window and blended into the night.

* * *

Today was the day we're going into Diagon Alley to get our things for Hogwarts. I hopped down the stairs with my Hogwarts cloak in hand, I felt good today. I dressed up nicely since it was my first time in Diagon Alley. A nice little day dress with flats and a white bow in my curled hair, I've got my locket and charm bracelet on of course and a little bag to holding my phone, Hermione's phone, my Gringotts key, and enough room left to hold whatever 'item' Dumbledore wanted me to pick up from Gringotts.

Everyone was crowded around the fireplace "Right now, is everybody ready?" Molly asked

"Yeah" I said as I put on my cloak and put my wand in the inner pocket

"Alright then, here we are, Harry you go first dear" Molly ushered Harry to the fireplace

"But Harry's never traveled by floo powder before mum" Ron spoke up

"Floo powder?" Harry asked confused

"Oh, well then you go first Ron so that Harry can see how its done" She pulled her son towards her and Ron took a hand full of the green floo powder and stepped into the large fireplace

"Diagon Alley!" Ron spoke loud and clear, he dropped the powder and poof! Gone and all that remained were green flames, Harry went wide eyed

"You see, it was quite easy dear, don't be afraid, come on" Molly waited for Harry to step forward, to be fair he did look a little scared since Mr Weasley had to give him a good nudge before he even moved "that's it, mind your head, now take your floo powder" Harry took a handful of floo powder "That's it...good...Now don't forget to speak very very clearly"

Harry took a deep breath and said "Diagon-Elly" not Diagon Alley and at the drop of the powder...Poof, gone.

We all stood back as the remains of the raging green flames died down "What did he say dear?" Molly asked her husband

"Diagon-Elly" Arthur and I answered

"I thought he did"

"I'll go get him Molly and I'll meet you in Florish and Blotts" I said

"Are you sure dear?" Molly asked me

"Positive" I smiled

I stepped inside the large dusty fire place, I wrapped my cloak tightly around me and put up my hood, making sure my hair was tucked in hopes of being covered in less soot. Molly held out the pot and I took a small handful of the powder before saying "Diagon-Elly" just as Harry did.  
I dropped the powder and with a poof. I was gone. It was hot for a moment and then as if I was falling. I ended up crashing into another body on my way out of the chimney. No doubt Harry.

"Cym?" Harry looked confused and very sooty as he picked himself up off the floor

"Hello" I grunted "Wouldn't mind giving me a hand now would you?" I asked and held out my hand, Harry quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up

"What are you doing here?" he asked me

"I've come to get you so we can go to Diagon Alley" I said

"Oh right" he said

We both looked around the creepy store when I remembered exactly where we were "I know this place, this is Borgin and Burkes" I said "Creepy" I looked around and my eyes met Harry's dirty glasses that sat on his face

"Oy" I said and caught his attention, I pulled out my want and with a flick of the wrist cast the charm "_Oculus Reparo_" Harry's cracked and dirty glasses were now squeaky clean and scratch free

"Thanks, I ought to remember that one" Harry laughed  
The two of us then looked around the store seeing several odd things in the dark and grey place, just think, Voldemort used to work here and now here we are...  
I saw skulls, heads in jars, heads on shelves and my eyes wandered over everything until I was interrupted by Harry's struggles. He had gotten his wrist trapped in the hand on the mantle piece. I quickly made my way over and helped him get free. We pulled and tugged on the mangled hand until he broke free

"Thanks" he said

"Don't mention it"

"Quick Draco's coming" he ushered and grabbed my hand pulling me over to a Sarcophagus which we both just fit it. A bit of a squeeze but we fit just in time to here someone enter the store.

"Don't touch anything Draco" that was the voice that belonged to none other that Lucius Malfoy

"Yes father" Draco replied warily

It was dark and cramped, me and Harry were both squashed together and breathing heavily due to the small space making it hotter with in the coffin.

"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again, and young Master Malfoy too, delighted, I must show you, just in today and very reasonably priced-"

"I'm not buying today Borgin" Lucius cut off the mans dawdling "I'm selling"

"Selling?"

"Draco" he called for his son "You are aware no doubt that the Ministry of magic is conducting more raids on private houses, there's even rumors of a new Muggle Protection Act" he sneered

"Pure wizard blood is counting for less everywhere I'm afraid"

"Not with me...Anyway, I brought a few items from home that might prove...embarrassing for the Ministry to crawl, just poisons of the like"

"Look at that!" the man ushered

"That particular item is not for sale"

"I don't understand, it has unique qualities, one wouldn't want to see it falling into the wrong hands"  
I looked through the only light...The eyes of the coffin and saw Draco's face, I was shocked a little but held my tongue until, quick as a cat a cane slammed onto the lid and I let out a small gasp only to have Harry slam his hand over my mouth.

"What did I say?" Lucius hissed

"Don't touch anything...Sorry father" Draco apologized

"Come on, we're going" With one last look at the coffin, Draco and his father left the store with their money and we waited until the shop man crawled back into his hole.

When the coast was clear we creeped out of the coffin and brushed ourselves off "That was cramped" I said

"Very" Harry agreed

"Come on, this place is too creepy, lets go" I said and pulled him along to the door way

Just when I thought we were free of the store a hand slammed down on my shoulder "Looking for something?" the shop man hissed showing his foul teeth and stinky breath

"No" I said firmly and brushed of his hand "We're lost. Sorry" I said before bolting out of the store with Harry behind me

Knockturn Alley was a hell of a creepy place " Not lost are you, my dear?" an old woman calls out, we both wheel around, looking into the mossy teeth of a decrepit witch as she holds a tray of human fingernails.

"No thank you" Harry stuttered "We were just-"

"Harry? Cym?" We both turn around are greeted by a familiar half giant. HAGRID!

"Hagrid!" We exclaim, both smiling and happy to see someone we knew and not some crazy person  
"What do you think you're doing down 'ere? Come on!" Hagrid lead us out of Knockturn Alley  
"Yer a mess, you two, Skulkin' 'round Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place! Don' want no one ter see you there. People'll think you were up to no good!" Hagrid exclaimed, swinging around a tin can in his hand

"Floo Powder, Harry said it wrong so I followed" I shrugged

"I was lost, I— hang on. What were you doing down there, then" Harry said eying Hagrid cautiously

"Me? Oh, I was... um... I was lookin' for Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent,They're ruinin' all the school cabbages" He held up the can of Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent

"Cym! Harry! Hagrid!" We looked over to see Hermione running towards us

"Hello, Hermione!" Hagrid greeted

I smiled and ran towards my best friend and she ran to me tackling each other in a rib crushing hug, I haven't seen Hermione in weeks

"Mione! I haven't seen you in weeks! God I missed you, a house full of boys! Can you imagine!" I laughed

"Cym! I missed you too! At least you've got Ginny" she smiled and then turned to Harry and Hagrid "oh its good to see you both too"

"Good to see you too Hermione" they both hugged each other, it felt good to be back

"you'll be all right now then, you two? Right. I'll leave you to it then" said Hagrid and he left us both with Hermione

"Ok! Bye!" Me and Hermione said in unison and waved at Hagrid

"Thank you. Bye" said Harry

"Come on! Everyone's been so worried" Hermione grabbed my wrist and I grabbed Harry's as she dragged us both into Florish and Blotts, the book store  
It was crowded with so many people, women, men and children. Some coming to collect books for there year at Hogwarts but mostly to meet Gilderoy Lockheart. How unfortunate.

As we pushed through the crowd you could hear people whisper about Harry, you could see how uncomfortable he's getting. Poor thing.

"Oh, Harry! Cymbelline! Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far" she pulled us both towards her

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart" someone called out

"Ah! Here he is!" said Mrs Weasley, fixing her hair

Ron leaned in to me and Harry and whispered "Mum fancies him" making us laugh

"Make way there. Please! Let me by, madam. Thank you. Excuse me,little girl. This is for the Daily Prophet" a rude photographer man pushed through me to get to the front.

What is the big deal about this guy anyway?

Girls began to swoon as Lockhart smiled for the camera in different angles, even Hermione.

"My god, look at him" I scoffed "I've never met anyone more stuck up, whats the big deal about this guy anyway" I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance

"Thank you! I don't understand what girls see in him anyway" said Ron

"he might look good but it's what is on the inside that counts and what's on the inside of him is hot air, trust me, he's a total fraud" I laughed

He continued to smiled until his eyes locked on someone and his smile faltered a little "It can't be- Harry Potter?"

The photographer turned around and saw Harry "Harry Potter! Excuse me, madam" he exclaimed and pushed passed me again, grabbing Harry.  
More people began to whisper after hearing that Harry is in Florish and Blotts.

The photographer pushed Harry in front of Lockhart and Lockhart put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in closer"Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page" You could see how stiff and uncomfortable Harry looked, I sent him a reassuring smile and he visibly relaxed a little

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is when young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me ... which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet's bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge" he shoved a pile of books into Harry's hands and then pushed him back into the crowd . Arrogant toad.

I looked up at the balcony over looking the library and saw Draco looking down on everyone with a cold hard stare, wearing his school cloak with the Slytherin symbol etched on. His eyes landed on me and I'd be civil to him most of last year so I'm not going to stop now. His hard glare continued as our eyes locked but instead of glaring back I sent him a small smile and his glare instantly softened. He looked almost a little taken aback but soon acknowledged me with a curt nod.

"Now, ladies?" Lockhart said eying all the women in the store and sitting in a seat at a desk ready to sign books, they all swooned but as his eyes landed on me I merely scoffed and rolled my eyes, knowing perfectly well that this man is a fraud

"Harry, now you give me those, and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside. That's it, Ron, here you are Cymbelline" Mrs Weasley took Harry's books from him and handed me my cauldron with my second hand, second year potions text book in it.

"Um...Molly could you um..." I motioned to my whole self and she smiled

"Of course dear" she said and waved her wand cleaning me up turning my dirty face and clothes now looking shiny and new. I guess covering up didn't work.

"Thanks" I then walked away towards the door "That man, what an idiot" I scoffed as we pushed our way through the crowd to meet Fred, George, Ginny and Percy at the entrance of the shop

"who Lockhart?" asked Harry

"yes, god I never thought one could be so vain until I met him" I scolded

"hey look at that!" Fred cheered

"Congratulations Cym!" smiled George

"at least you're not like every other girl here" they said together, patting my back, I smiled back at the twins "Oh and here" they hand me a cauldron with my books in

A figure in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned slightly seeing Draco standing on the stairs ripping a page from a book. I gave him another small smile and he returned it before marching down the stairs and stopping in front of Harry.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page" Draco mocked Harry.  
Mood swings much? Is it just me or is he jealous?

"Leave him alone Draco" I said and stepped out from behind Harry, beside him

"oh look Potter, You've got yourself a girlfriend" a fake smile spread across Draco's face but his eyes said another as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes

A sliver cane came down hard on Draco's shoulder, he dropped his expression and gulped knowing it was his father "Now, now Draco, play nicely" Lucius pushed him aside and was now facing us all, he looked directly at Harry "Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last" he held out his hand for Harry to shake and Harry accepted not wanting to be rude despite his rude son, Lucius pulled Harry in closer and used his cane to push aside the hairs that fell on his forehead revealing his scar "Forgive me,your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you"

"Voldemort killed my parents" Harry said flatly, he stepped away from the wizard who's face now held a black expression "He was nothing more than a murderer"

"Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish" Lucius lips twitched in a slight smirk. The way that shows he's trying to tell you he knows something you don't.

"Fear of a name only increase fear of the thing itself" Hermione was stood next to me and spoke up, glaring up at the fully grown man

"And you must be... Miss Granger" he sneered "Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents" Hermione turns to look at her parents then glares back at Lucius " Muggles, aren't they?" he then noticed the Weasley's standing beside us, this whole time I've stayed silent, but not for long"Let me see...red hair...vacant expressions... tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasley's" he took my book from my cauldron which was in fact second hand, that reminds me I need to pay the Weasley's back for buying my books

"second hand or not, it's what's on the inside that counts" I said

"Ah, how fascinating, an unfamiliar face" he looked at me with interest "You're clearly no Weasley...who are you?" he asked eying me up and down

"What's it to you?" I snapped

"Solomon" Draco spoke up, I turned to him and glared hared, he looked from his father to me "Cymbelline Solomon" and glared back

"Solomon?...I've never heard of you're parents" he looked from Draco at me again, eying me cautiously "are they Pure bloods?"

"God no" I retort as if its the most preposterous thing I've ever heard "Muggles" I smirk

"Of course" he sneered

"Being a Pure blood, you say it like its a bad thing" Draco scoffed, stepping towards me

"Well considering the example that have been set by all the pure blood families that I've met so far, I'd say the only great pure blood family there is are the Weasley's" I smirked at Draco and his glared hardened as he stepped closer

"I'd watch you're mouth if I were you" he was towering over me slightly but that didn't intimidate me

"Why Draco are you afraid I'm going to hurt your feelings?" I mocked, putting on a fake, hurt voice

"oh please, why would I even care what you think"

"Hmm...Didn't seem like that a minute ago"

"Clearly you don't see the great power in pure blood families"

"Newsflash, I know plenty of second year Muggle born students that are much more powerful than you"

"oh yeah, like who" he had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and a playful smirk resting upon his lips

"she's right here, Hermione, top of the class" I was frankly very proud of my best friend

"Oh please she's a -" Draco was cut off and I'm glad, if he said what I thought he would, I would of hit him so hard, he would see stars dance

"Children, it's mad in here! Let's go outside" The voice of Mr Weasley brought me back to reality, me and Draco, we were literally in each others faces, any closer and our foreheads would touch

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior" Lucius sneered

Me and Draco backed slowly away from each other as I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me away, although the distance between us increased, the mischievous glint in his eyes and playful smirk never left his face and my glare stayed hard and cold

"Lucius" Mr Weasley greeted him flatly

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it" he dumped my book back into my cauldron

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy" Woo go Mr Weasley, show him who's boss!

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles... and I thought your family could sink no lower"

"How dare you!" I was about to give him a piece of my mind when the twins held me back, Lucius looked down on me with a look of disgust

"You can't even keep children under control" he scoffed "Where are you're parents?" he tilted his head to the side a little, a unamused look still on his face

"dead" I said flatly, still glaring

"Typical, how pathetic, bringing in strays" he sneers at me "at least this one has something to his name" he nods towards Harry.

Okay, I'm not going to lie, that hurt. I stopped struggling, a shoved the twins off me, I'm sure my face look slightly shocked, as did everyone else. I knew he was bad, I just didn't think he's stoop this low.

I couldn't help but look at Draco and I saw he looked slightly taken back too but tried to hide it " I'll see you at work" Lucius sneered and left the shop

"See you at school" Draco stepped infront of us and smirked, but I was still offended about what Lucius had said and I'm sure my face showed it, before Draco left he sent me a solum glance my way before leaving the shop. Once they left the shop all us kids waited outside of Florish and Blotts.

"Are you alright Cym?" Harry asked

"What he said was bang out of order, to both of you" said Ron

"What an awful awful man" said Hermione

"I'm fine" I mumbled and looked down at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, my hair falling in front of my face hiding my emotions.

Once Mr and Mrs Weasley bought us all our books we continued walking to several different shops. On our way I looked in my cauldron and noticed another book in there.

It was black leather. Fear raised with in me at the thought of what this could be, what it most likely is. I pulled it out of my cauldron and looked on the back. In gold print, at the very bottom it read

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

My heart stopped. I have in my hand. A Horcrux. Lord Voldemort's Diary

* * *

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!**** 2BeAWallflower**

**Right! Newest chapter! So guys I've created a twitter for this account so I can keep you up to date with everything, when the next update will be, whats going on, even little clues for my next chapter! Or even future chapters? **

**LISTEN TO THIS! I'M SETTING A GOAL! I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE 8-10 MORE FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER. NOW THAT'S NOT A LOT WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT HOW MANY OF YOU READ THIS WITHOUT POSTING A REVIEW. SO PLEASE FOLLOW ME AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**Replies to Reviews: **

**Ageofempireswar: thank you for pointing that out, its now been sorted :) **

**MinecraftLover00: It does sound fun but I'm not revealing anything on Cym's love life!...Yet but who knows I might on twitter.**

**LoveSarge: Wait until you see her in his class ;) **

**Spindle89: Thanks so much sweets :) And I love keeping you in suspense! :P **

**FOLLOW ME , FOLLOW ON TWITTER, FAVOURITE, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	4. The Key

READ THE MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM FOR A HINT ABOUT CYM'S LIFE. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR NEWS ON UPDATES AND CHAPTERS, HINTS AND CLUES 2BeAWallflower

* * *

Wandering through Diagon Alley, you'd think I'd be staring at everything. Taking in all it's wonder. But I couldn't, all I could focus on is that stupid book! It's ruining everything! I'm not supposed to have it! It's supposed to be Ginny's! Now what do I do?!

"Cym?" I got pulled away from my thoughts by Hermione

"Hm? What?" I looked at my best friend

"Weren't you listening?" she asked me, looking confused

"No sorry, what did you say?"

"I was saying, My parents and Ron's parents are letting us kids wander around for a bit, are you coming?"

"Uh yeah sure" I said

"Lets go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor!" Ron smiled

"Alright but after, lets go to Amanuensis Quills , I need new Quills" Hermione said

"You don't need new Quills Mione" Ron stated "You want new Quills" we all just laughed and Hermione agreed with Ron

"What about you Harry, were do you want to go?" Hermione ask our somewhat soot covered friend

"I actually wouldn't mind seeing the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop" said Harry

"Right so that's the ice cream parlor then the stationary shop and then Quality Quidditch Supplies, what about you Cym? Where do you want to go?" Ron asked me

"Uh...actually I'm not sure, I know I need to pop into Gringotts though" I said

We all walked into the ice cream parlor and ordered, well everyone bought ice cream but me, I just wasn't feeling all that hungry. Not hungry at all. I just kept thinking about that stupid book.

"_No Cym no. Don't think about it. Ignore it. Just so a little while. Just for now. Enjoy this time with your friends and then think about it. Look you're in Diagon Alley, a place you'd never been before, enjoy it. Think about all the wonder in this one place, you're here with people who care about you, you're best friends. Pay attention to them._"

After my mental pep talk, I plastered a real smile on my face and found us all a table inside. In the corner of the shop I found a table that seated four people. I sat down and waited for the three to come back with their frozen goodies.  
Hermione was the first to come and sit down, but what surprised me was that she didn't come back with one cone, but two.

"Hungry are you?" I laughed

She just rolled her eyes and shoved one right under my nose "for you silly" she giggled

"Me? I said I didn't want one"

"I know but I knew you did, so I got you one"

"Oh really and how do you know all this?" I asked, taking the cone from her

"Because I'm your best friend and I also know that you're favourite ice cream flavor is banana and toffee so that's what got you, with sherbert of course" said Hermione before she continued licking her chocolate ice cream.

"Thanks Mione" I started enjoying my cool desert and then remembered her gift "oh yeah" I said and pulled out the phone from my bag "Here" I handed it to her

"Cool phone" she said "Is it yours?"s she asked as she flipped it open

"Nope, yours" I smiled

She was shocked, and when wide eyes for only a second "Me?"

"Yeah, its the gift I told you about in the letter" I shrugged

"Cym, I can't accept this! It's a mobile phone!" she pushed it across the table back to me

"Take it" I said pushing it back to her "I didn't cost a thing, just a little bit of magic"

"What do you mean?"

"Mr Weasley found these three phones, all the same, he asked me how they worked so I showed him but he didn't like the idea of having to pay so much all the time to communicate, that's when I had the idea, so I asked if I could have them and he said yes, then we modified them so you can only contact the people with the other two phones, muggle world or magical world, anywhere in the world and it won't cost a thing" I said "You've got one, I've got one and Harry does" I said

"But what about Ron" she asked

"Ron doesn't know how to work a mobile phone, maybe when he's older I'll get him one and do the same" I said

Hermione grinned from ear to ear "Thank you so much Cym" she then hugged me from across the table

"You're welcome"

"What's with all the hugging?" Ron asked as he walked over with Harry and a triple scooped ice cream cone in his hand

"No reason" I shrugged "What took you two so long?"

"Ron couldn't decide between flavors" Harry said and he sat down next to me

"So in the end, I just got all three" Ron shrugged and started licking his ice cream.

The four of us were sat down with our frozen treats, licking at them happily while talking about things that happened over the summer, of course the chimney burnt pants story came up that brought everyone into a fit of laughter again. I had finished my ice cream first so I decided to go to Gringotts.

"hey guys, I've finished but if you all just wait here, I'll go to Gringotts and then come back" I said

"Okay" Harry agreed

I left the Ice cream shop and made my way over to Gringotts, Diagon Alley was crowded with students and parents buying school supplies or daily necessities. I pushed past hordes of people until I came to the white marble steps that belong to none other than the only Wizarding bank in the world.

To be honest I was a little nervous, I mean going into the world safest bank, run by goblins, alone and you're a 12 year old girl! I looked at the large bronzed door that was flanked by two goblins dressed in a red and gold uniform, seeing those two colours together, I couldn't help but think of Gryffindor.

Goblins definitely have to be the fiercest looking creatures I've ever seen. Greedy and manipulative. I have to be extra careful around Goblins. I pushed open the bronze doors and stepped into the entrance hall. It was simple, but what stood out the most were the silver doors staring me right in the face, there was also an inscription.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

I sucked in a breath and pushed open the doors stepping into the bank. I was taken back, as through these doors, also flanked with goblins, is a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along its length and doors leading off to the vault passageways with around a hundred goblins sitting at them, each one counting money. I don't know how long I was stood there but when I finally decided to move forwards, each goblin looked up and stared at me as I passed by as if they were trying to decide how much I was worth or how much money I have just by looking at me. I quickly unzipped my bag as I continued to walk and slipped my hand inside, grabbing my key.

I finally made my way to the desk at the very top of the bank, a Goblin, I recognized to be called Griphook was sat working, his spectacles on the end of his long and pointy nose as he counted money.

"Excuse me" I spoke up and looked up at the goblin sat on his high pedestal, he leaned over, his hands placed on the edge of the desk so I could see his long, sharp, claw like finger nails on his boney fingers, I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me or if that was his face "I would like to make a withdrawal"

"And who might you be?" he sneered while looking down on me

"Cymbelline Solomon"

"And does Ms Solomon have her key?"

"Yes I do" I said, I pulled my key out of my bag, stood on my toes and just managed to reach to put my key on the desk

The goblin looked at my key and analyzed it for a moment before calling over another goblin, the two spoke in private before they turned to me "Very well" the goblin spoke "follow me"

I followed the Griphook to the back of the bank where the carts were to take us to the vaults. I hopped in the passenger seat of the cart as they took off. We flew through a long dark tunnel before entering the underground caverns which held the vaults. twisting, turning, looping and going upside down. I couldn't help but laugh, it was like a great roller coaster ride! We past the thieves down fall and the white dragon. At this point I was confused. How far was my vault?

We must of passed hundreds of vaults and not one was mine, I was honestly getting bored. I was tempted to say 'are we there yet?' but decided against it. We finally came to an abrupt stop but not at a vault door, at a tunnel. However, what also surprised me was the lack of track in front of us.

"We walk from here" the Goblin told me, the two of us got off the cart and he grabbed a torch from the side wall, I grabbed the second torch.

"Why? Can't we just use the cart?" I asked

"No, this is the end of the line, no more tracks" he said and he pulled a piece of parchment of of his pocket. It was old and crumpled. As we entered the tunnel, we walked through and came to a three way fork in the path. There were now three more tunnels in front of us.

"This way" he pointed to the centre tunnel and we walked through, we kept coming at these path ways with different options to take. Our only light, coming from the torches

However I noticed that as we took each tunnel I could see red dust along the walls, not blood, it sparkled in a way like rubies. Before he told me which tunnel to go through he would always refer to the piece of parchment in his hand which I assume is a map. A map that leads to my vault. Why do we need a map?

"Why do we need a map?" I asked, voicing my thoughts

"If you take the wrong path, the results are disastrous, certain death" he said

"Is this for all vaults?" I asked

"No, just yours" he said

"Why?" I asked

"This way.." I pointed to a path on the left and again I see the red dust on the walls "Your vault just so happens to be the oldest and most secure vault in all of Gringotts" the Goblin said "Its been here since the very beginning of Gringotts"

"Really?"

"And no one has ever seen what's inside"

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions" he grumbled

And finally we approached a small wooden door. Nothing special. The door was old, rotting and damp which a rusty key hole and handle.

"This is it? This is my vault? A wooden door?" I said staring at it confused

"With Gringotts you cannot enter any vault without its key, this door especially" he said "Besides with this maze we've just gotten through, without the map, we would be dead, as would anyone else be without it" he said

I put the key in the lock and turned it quickly, as I pushed open the door, I saw something I definitely wasn't expecting. Stood before me were a set of large double doors that towered high and mighty. A clean polish of silver as if they had never been touched, and I assume they hadn't. It was magnificent. I traced my finger tips over the silver, across my reflection and felt a small and pleasant hum flow through me. Griphook then walk towards the door and did the same except his result was far more different. He pulled back his hand quickly with a small hiss.

"It shocked me" he grumbled "Here" he said handing me a leather pouch "For the money"

I took the pouch and pushed open the doors but they wouldn't budge! I pressed hard and tried everything. But there were no key holes, no handles. Just a circle shaped hole in the middle.

A circle...

"Could it be?" I spoke allowed, I handed Griphook my torch and pulled out my solid gold locket out of my dress and off from around my neck, I held it up at the hole. I then pushed the locket in the hole hearing a click! A perfect fit. "No way.." I breathed

The locket glowed a brilliant blue, obscuring my vision, I heard the rumble of the bright silver doors opening, the goblin and I had to cover our eyes, when the light finally dimmed down, I stepped into my vault. And I was nearly blown away.

"When did you say the last time this vault was opened?" I asked

"About 30 years ago" he muttered

We both were wide eyed as we looked at the treasured that were contained within this vault. Stacked high with gold, silver, bronze, treasure beyond my wildest dreams. I hate to say it but I was filthy rich. Question is. How?  
What caught my eye however was the small package at the very front of the vault, a little red box with a gold ribbon, no smaller than a ring box. It must be what Dumbledore put in here.

Dumbledore?! How the hell did he get in here without my locket?! I picked up the package and put it in my bag. I walked around for a moment, the vault seemed to go on forever. There was jewelery, jewels, crowns, swords, and so much money! I grabbed a hand full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and placed them in the pouch. That should do me for a while. I noticed on a shelf was a plate of grey ash with a glass cover on top. Strange, why is there dirt in my vault?

I could stay in there for hours and just lock through everything but I didn't. Griphook was still by the door, I could tell he was itching to step inside but that is not allowed. I quickly stepped out with my package and parcel and the doors closed by themselves. I took the locket out of the hole and put it back around my neck and tucked it into my dress. I walked out of the wooden door and shut it behind me, Griphook following, still holding the two torches. I locked the door and put the key back in my bag, I then took my torch back from Griphook and he lead us out of maze.

As we arrived at each fork in the road I carefully checked the edges of each tunnel and sure enough I could only see the red dust in the walls of the safe tunnels.

"Do you see that?" I asked him

"See what?"

"Each tunnel we go down has this red dust on the walls, don't you see it? It shows us the safe way" I said

"No, unfortunately I do not, it must be another form of protection, a special type of bloodline magic" he said

"Oh..." I muttered

The trip back up to Gringotts felt a lot quicker than the way to my vault. A part of me wanted to go back and spend all day in my vault seeking its treasures but a part of me felt like it didn't belong to me.

I've never known my birth parents, I was raised by muggles, I'm a muggle born. So why is this vault mine? Do I really have no family left? Did it belong to one of my ancestors, the one of which my magic blood comes from? Who are my ancestors?

Once I left Gringotts my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my bag and flipped it open, I had my first text, well two. One from Harry and one from Hermione. Glad they've found use for it.

_'Where are you?'_ they both read

I replied with _'Just left Gringotts, see you soon_'

I quickly made my way back to the ice cream parlor where I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry walking out "Where is she?" I heard Hermione ask

"I'm right here" I said stopping in front of them

"Oh Cym, there you are, we were just going to look for you, what took you so long?" she asked

"Vault stuff" I shrugged

"How is it you have a vault?" Ron asked "Aren't you a muggle born?"

"Good point" I said "Must of been my ancestors" I shrugged

"Anyway we're heading off to the shops now, are you coming?" Harry asked me

"Yeah"

We then headed off to Amanuensis Quills. Shelves and shelves stacked high and filled with different quills, some fluffy and fat, some short and thin, I'd never seen so many quills before.

Hermione was browsing before picking out 5 new quills and two pots of ink.I bought one quill, it was a very large and fluffy black quill and then I bough a pot of red ink and a pot of gold ink. Once we left the quill shop, we all went to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
Harry and Ron stared for ages at all the brooms, Hermione was just bored. Almost as bored as we were in the Quills shop. I walked up to the shop clerk who was at the front desk and had just sold a Quidditch set to a fifth year from Ravenclaw. I was next.

"And how can I help you?" He smiled

"I was wondering, which brooms are best for chasers?" I asked

"Well you'd want the Nimbus 2001 of course! Just in and brand new, fastest there is!" He said pulling down the newest broom off it's shelf "Or the Nimbus 2000!" he pulled down that broom as well "Both very fast" he said

"Right but what came before these Nimbus'?" I asked

"Well that would be The Cleansweep 7 or Nimbus 1700" he said putting the two first brooms away and pulling down another set  
"Which ones faster?" I asked

"The Nimbus 1700 definitely out beats the Cleansweep 7" he explained "It's faster and can fly much higher" he said

"Its perfect" I beamed "I'll take it"

"Is this your first broom?" he asked me

"Yes, I'm going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team"

"In that case, I'll throw in a free Broom Care Kit for good luck" he gave me a large bag for the broom care kit and broom, I thanked him and the four of us walked out of the shop, me being the only one to have bought something

"A new broom!" Ron looked at the large stick pointing out of my bag in astonishment

"Yup! Need my own broom if I'm going to try out for the team" I said

"So where to next?" Hermione asked

The two boys shrugged and my eyes darted across the shops I could see from where I was stood and then one shop in particular caught my eye. So much so, I ran for it before the others could stop me.

**Magical Instruments**

"Of course she'd want to go here" I heard Hermione laugh as she stood next to me. I didn't go inside, If I did, i just knew I'd buy something I didn't need and I definitely wasn't going to waste all my money. I just stared through the window. My face nearly pressed on the glass.

"Aren't they beautiful" I sighed  
The others just laughed, but I can't help it, I was completely and utterly in love with music. So much so, that some thought of the obsession to be some what absurd. But I didn't care. I could play for hours on end and never tire of it.

They eventually managed to pull me away from the shop and we met the Weasley's and Hermione's parents back near The Leaky Cauldron. Of course not before a quick stop at another book store, of which I picked up a book all about Animagi and other magical creatures.

"There you all are, now do you have everything you need?" Molly asked us and we all nodded "Good, lets get home then"

I guess I'm proud to say, my first day in Diagon Alley was a success. And I had forgotten all about that book. Until we got back to the burrow that is. We had floo'd back to the burrow and taken all our things back to our rooms. Hermione and I were planning to meet soon and to have me possibly stay over for a few nights, Hermione's parents were okay with it and so was Molly, all we had to do was arrange a day.

I had put by Broom Cleaning Kit away in my trunk and my broom stood proudly, leading against my bed. I couldn't wait to test it. I had put my new Quill and inks away and stashed my parcel from Dumbledore and pouch of money away in my trunk. I hooked my Gringotts key around my neck with my locket but I'm going to have to find a safer place to put it. As I started to pack away my new school books, which I need to pay Molly back for, I picked up a familiar looking black book.

My heart sunk remembering what it was. I refused to look at it anymore and shoved it into the furthest corner of my trunk. Hiding it hopes that I might just be able to hide the fact that I actually am the one to now posses the book.

I pulled out a few galleons from my pouch and I think it was a little more than she payed for but I didn't care. I locked my trunk, leaving Ginny alone in our room still putting away her things since she had more than me, with her being a first year.

I made my way down stairs where Ron and Harry were sat in the living room with his Nimbus and Hedwig and Molly was in the kitchen cooking. She was facing the cooker so she didn't notice my presence so I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see me and smiled.

"Oh Cymbelline dear, what is it?" she asked as she continued to stir the food

"Here, don't ask questions, don't not accept it, for my books, I believe I owe you this" she looked at the money in my hand and her eyes went wide

"Now Cymb-" I stopped her, I knew she would try and argue

"Nope! Not a word! Here you go" I grabbed her hand and forced the money in her palm and closed it up when I looked at her she was just smiling

"Oh darling..." she gave me a big hug and a kiss on the top of my head "Go on, go play, dinner will be ready soon" she told me and I made my way into the lounge

In the lounge Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, Hedwig was sat on the window sill near the sofa and funnily enough Cosmo was sat next to Harry. When he saw me, Cosmo got up and walked in and out of my legs, purring. Like a greeting. I pet him and sat down next to Harry and Cosmo sat on my lap purring away.

It occurred to me then, these moments were we can just sit and talk about minor things without having to worry, its moments like this we should cherish. I mean I know that a moment like this will be rare in the future. Make it last.

Once I got involved in the conversation we started talking about funny memories, Harry didn't have many but he enjoyed listening to ours. Ron's were all about him and his brothers trying to prank him and sometimes, rarely, him getting his own back. Mine were about my parents and how they were like children, my dad would never watch the News in the morning. I would catch him watching Tom and Jerry because he said it reminds him of his childhood as back in his days that was the best cartoon. Ron didn't know what Tom and Jerry was so me and Harry had to explain it to him. My mum and dad would get bored to they'd play tig (tag) with me in the garden. How we'd go for picnics but my mum was terrified of big dogs so when ever one would walk by my mum would jump on my dads back and he would give her a piggy back ride to safety.

We talked about all kinds of things and the conversation continued on through dinner. Soon everyone was involved, even Ginny. Laughing, larking about. Sharing memories. It was definitely one of my favourite memories. At one point me and Harry balanced spoons on our noses and we taught the boys how to do it. Even Percy! And soon we all had cutlery balancing on our faces! Ginny even managed to balance them on her cheeks!

Molly was in such a good mood after, we had a bonfire outside after dinner. Percy and Arthur set it up and Fred and George would mess about and start dancing. They begged me to play music so I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed my guitar and flute and joined them all around the fire. I was sat in between Ron and Harry.

I played an upbeat song on the flute and they all started dancing around the fire. Molly and Arthur danced together and then Fred put Ginny on his shoulders and danced with George doing daft things like an Irish jig. Ron and harry started to join in and Percy! Today was definitely the best day I've ever had here, in this world.

We were all so worn out after dinner and the bonfire so we went inside and said our good nights before heading off to bed. Ginny even seemed at ease with me as we couldn't stop laughing at the memory of Percy doing the running man while I was playing guitar.  
But it was all soon over and the house was silent as everyone had worn themselves out with the food, laughing and dancing. I knew then that everyone was going to sleep with a smile on their face. I only wish Hermione could be here.

The book, vault and package forgotten. All that was on my mind was how much I enjoyed this day and loved this family with all my heart. I slept soundly and smiling that night. I could only hope it would last till tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. What do you think of Cym's memories about her parents? What do you think of her with the book and vault? **

**I couldn't resist updating but still please follow me on Twitter 2BeAWallflower**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS: **

**Isabella95: You're very clever but you're just going to have to wait and see but if you really want to know, I might just hint a few things out on twitter...so you never know...**

**Female whovian : Thank you so much! Such a simple review but it made me smile :) I'm glad you like Cym, I don't want her to be a cliché perfect girl I want her to be *gasp* I've said too much! I was so close to giving it away...**

**MinecraftLover00: Hehe you're in for a massive surprise! **

**LoveSarge: ah ah ah but I know things you don't! You could be right...You could be wrong... **

**TimeLadyHolmes: I'm so sorry but I don't have tumblr! I'm hopeless on tumblr I barely know how to even work it :( **

**Spindle89: Don't worry, I've got that in mind, a little slip up :) Thanks for following me on twitter by the way! **

****hint hint time!****

**This chapter is key to Cym's future so remember it. That is all. Follow me on twitter for more hint like these ;) and info on updates, ask questions or just chat :) **


	5. Wholloped By A Whomping Willow

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER** ** 2BeAWallflower** ...** REPLIES TO REVIEWS BELOW!**

* * *

I was pleased to say that I enjoyed my two day stay at Hermione's very much thank you. Me and Hermione had been sending each other letters, even though we have our phones, we thought best if from long distance, sending letters would still keep the magic alive, we're only going to use our phones in Hogwarts when we're close, just not together. If that makes any sense at all.  
However the days came and left too quickly and I soon found myself back in the enchanted Ford Anglia from when Mr Weasley picked me up after being dropped off outside the leaky cauldron by Hermione's parents. I had enjoyed myself very much and the whole trip brought me and Hermione much closer.

The first day, the day I arrived they brought me to their home, which was lovely and quaint. Hermione showed me to her room where I would be sleeping, The had gotten me my own mattress but in the end me and Hermione made a little den for ourselves using several sheets, pillows, our mattresses and the furniture that was in her room. Hermione and I just spent the day in the local park chatting with her parents, seeing how fast we could push the merry go round, seeing how high we could go on the swings and having all kinds of child like fun. Keep in mind we are only 12. What else are we supposed to do? Its not like we can go to parties with boys. Mr and Mrs Granger took so many photo's during my stay with them.

That night they took us out for a nice meal at an Italian restaurant and the pizza's were huge! We couldn't help but think of Ron when looking at all the delicious food, we knew he would of loved it! Finally when we came home Hermione and I watched a movie before heading off to bed. Not that we slept, we stayed up most of the night talking. About all kinds of things, our home's, families, what it's like living with the Weasley's, Hogwarts, Ron and Harry and even telling some of our deepest secrets. Obviously not my deepest secret. I didn't tell her anything about the vault or my private lessons with Dumbledore or why I'm here. No but I almost did. I felt like I could truly trust Hermione but I stopped myself just in time.  
The second day we spent the day at a Theme Park and Zoo. It was brilliant! We saw all kinds of different animals, we even got our pictures taken with a Lion, Raven, Badger and Snake to represent all houses. We got to hold a Snake and take pictures with them. It was quite frightening at first and you'd think they would feel slimy but they felt like silk! So smooth. They were completely harmless and it was great fun. Hermione and I went on roller coasters and bought cotton candy. By the end of it we were both so worn out that we fell asleep in the car.

My last night with the Granger's was one I'll never forget. Mrs Granger made a lovely home made meal. Mr Granger would tell us all really bad jokes but they were funny because they were so bad. We were laughing, talking and most importantly just enjoying each others company. Not once was there any silence , we all had something to say.  
But then, the morning I had to leave came, I was disappointed but I knew I would see Hermione again, soon. We only had a few weeks left before going back to Hogwarts. I said goodbye to Hermione and her family. Giving my best friend a big hug before I left and thanking her parents for having me. Which they replied with "You're always welcome in our home".  
Spending time with Hermione and her family, I got to see how genuine these people were and how kind they can be, opening their home to me and treating us both with they barely knew who I was.

When I got back to The Burrow, of course I was asked plenty of questions from Ron and Harry, when I went to meet Cedric, Jack and Finn a few days before we left to go back to Hogwarts, they asked me plenty of questions about the Muggle World, let me tell you now, it is very difficult explaining what exactly a roller coaster is to someone who has never seen or heard of one before, seeing how all three boys come from Pure blood families.

Now, this very moment, I'm getting ready for my first day back as a second year. This whole summer, I've tried putting off even looking at the diary, putting off even having to touch or think about it but now as Hogwarts draws near, it can no longer be avoided.  
We had all cramped ourselves into the Ford Anglia, all our trunks and bags in the extended boot of the car, ready to go. We had to go back several times because each of the Weasley's had forgotten something. But when we did arrive at the station we only had a few minutes to catch the train.

I was filled with a feeling of worry and excitement as we arrived at Kings Cross station. Excitement due to the fact that I was going to be back at Hogwarts, around magic, private lessons with Dumbledore, back in Gryffindor Tower. Everything but worried because it is drawing incredibly close to the time to acknowledge a certain black book at the bottom of my trunk.  
We all jumped out of the car, grabbed a trolly each and loaded them with our trunks from the boot. I put Cosmo in his cage and he took a quick snooze. On my trolly, I had my trunk, my suitcase, guitar case, carry on luggage and Cosmo's cage with him in it on the very top. We all rushed through kings cross station, me lingering at the back to focused on the book to think of anything else.

Something must be done. Question is what, exactly? What to do with the book? Not very many options, maybe I should consult with Dumbledore? Maybe it was given to me for a reason? Maybe I should just give it to Ginny but then, what will she think of me if I give her a diary that possesses her to kill all Muggleborns? I can't just sneak it into her things, she might never even notice it. All I know is someone has to open the Chamber. Even though its the last thing I want to do, that beast is still down there.

"Cym come on!" someone called

I looked up ahead to see Harry and Ron run towards the barrier but - CRASH!  
Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up. Ron ran to pick up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron and me

"I dunno -" Ron looked wildly around. A dozen curious people were still watching them.

"We're going to miss the train," Ron whispered. "I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself -" that was when the clock struck 11. We had missed the train

There was still a crowd around us, staring, whispering and glaring at the two boys as they picked up their belongings. I decided to step in.

"Excuse me" I cleared my throat grabbing the attention of the crowd "Excuse my uh...brothers...they always did like to have a bit of fun with the trollies, I guess this time they took it too far, I apologize and...uh...yeah we're going to go find our mum and dad now..." I said awkwardly as the muttering stopped  
I glared at the boys and motioned with my head for them to follow me, we started pushing our trollies out of the crowd at towards the exit of Kings Cross.

"If we couldn't get through the barrier, what if mum and dad can't get back?" Ron panicked

"We've missed the train to Hogwarts! How are we supposed to get there?" Harry asked

"Maybe we should wait by the car" I added

"The car..." the idea had struck Ron

We all made our was to the Ford Anglia and with a tap of Ron's wand the boot opened up and extended enough for us to fit all our trunks in. Our pets went in the back seat and we all crammed into the front seat. Ron at the wheel, me in the middle and Harry on the end.  
With another tap of his wand, the car rose up into the air as we drove.

"Ron I should tell you, most muggles aren't accustom to seeing a flying car" Harry pointed out

"Uh...right" Ron gulped and pushed the button that activated the invisibility booster.

"Right now that that's sorted, all we have to do is catch up with the train and follow it to Hogwarts!" I said clapping my hands together  
We had a 4 and a half hour journey ahead of us. Meaning we needed to keep ourselves entertained. But first, our job was to find the train. We had a compass on the dashboard, we knew that Hogwarts was located somewhere in Scotland so all we had to do was fly north and search for the train while staying in the clouds.

We flew up high into the clouds and after about 10 minutes of flying the invisibility boosters failed. I could see the front of the car meaning we were no longer invisible.

"Oh no" Ron gasped, he started hitting the little silver button on the dashboard several times "The invisibility booster must be faulty"

"Well come on then, lets go lower, we need to find the train" Harry said

We dropped down below the clouds and searched for the train, up a head I saw tracks "There! Look" I pointed in the distance "the tracks"  
Ron pulled on the gears and the car dove into the hills and pulled up, hovering above the tracks as we drove and I knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Now all we need to do is catch up with the train" Harry stared out the window, squinting in hopes of seeing a red train  
I slowly turned around as I heard the first toot of the trains horn in the distance, and sure enough, it wasn't far behind us.

"We can't be far behind" Ron said and the horn sounded once more

"Do you hear that?"

"We must be getting close"

"Hold-"

"Guys..." I said slowly and stared straight at the charcoal nose of the train that was closing in on the cars rear, the boys then turned to see what I saw "DRIVE!" I yelled  
Ron pushed hard on the accelerator making sure that we didn't get hit by the train, but we were still on the track! "MOVE!" I yelled, with one arm I interlocked Harry's arm with mine in hopes he didn't fall, with the other I quickly changed gears and then grabbed the wheel making us sharply swerve out of the way to the right. When I let go the car flew off the bridge and then the wheel turned back on itself making us turn left sharply, I couldn't see anymore, everything was a blur, all I knew was I had to hold onto Harry.

Loop Loop Loop, twisting and turning, swerving and tilting. I was so dizzy that when we were in action, my grip loosened on my hold on both Harry and my seat. I managed to grab Harry on the last second however with the force of Harry falling out, I couldn't hold his full weight and I slammed my head where he was once sat as I nearly fell out of the car too! I had no choice but to let go as Harry grabbed onto the car door handle, dangling above the tracks.

"Harry!" Ron and I both yelled

Harry managed to get both hands on the handle and get a tight grip "Ron grab my ankle" I yelled over the howling wind and Harry's cries for help. Ron obeyed and with one hand took hold of my foot as I leaned out towards Harry and with the other hand, kept a grip on the wheel. I leaned out towards Harry, my body lay across the seats and my upper torso hanging out of the car, with one hand I gripped onto the bottom of the car floor and I stuck the other one out to Harry.

"Take my hand!" I yelled to him

Harry looked up from staring at the crimson train and reached out for my hand. He pulled himself as far forward as he could, Ron stretched out so I could go further forward.

Finger tips grazing, touching, palms. Wrist. I grabbed onto his wrist and we locked onto each other. With one big pull I pulled him into the car. I was struggling and Ron lost his grip on my ankle making me slip even further and the wheel to turn. With one last pull and a flip with the car, not only did Harry get back into the car. He actually fell back in. And right on top of me. When he was inside, his body weight crashed on top of my own and we banged heads.  
My head was pounding, adrenalin pumping through my veins, my arms ached and I was being squashed by a 12 year old boy.

"Ouch" I muttered, I opened my eyes only to have my vision blocked by a load of dark hair "Harry...get off"

"Sorry" he stuttered and pushed himself off of me

We both sat up straight, me clutching my forehead where his hit mine, pretty hard I might add. Harry shut the door of the car giving us all a moment to catch our breath.

"Found the train" I said

"Yeah" Ron agreed

I looked at Harry who was sat wide eyed like he almost couldn't believe what had happened "You alright Harry?"

"Yeah..." He nodded "You saved my life" he looked me "Thanks"

"No problem" I shrugged "Hey Ron?"

"Yeah..." his voice was weak, he was scared and breathless too

"Do these doors have locks on them?"

"Uh...no...when dad was re building it, it was either and invisibility booster or locks...and well..."

"Yeah...brilliant" I was feeling rather sarcastic.

We flew high up into the clouds A minute later, we burst out into a blaze of sunlight. It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun. Absolutely breathtaking

"All we've got to worry about now are airplanes," Ron joked

We looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, we couldn't stop. The adrenaline, aches and shock had faded, for now we were just going to enjoy ourselves while we can. It was as though we had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This was surely the only way to travel - past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the boys talking about the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when we landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.

I just laughed at there little picture they had created in their minds...Landing smoothly...not likely. We made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing us a different view. London was soon far behind and it was replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants, villages with tiny toy churches.

Several uneventful hours later, however, we had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. The toffees had made us all extremely thirsty and we had nothing to drink. The boys had taken off their jumpers and I, my hoodie, leaving us in our t-shirts that we unfortunately sticking to us due to the heat of the blazing sun. My carry on was in the boot meaning my iPod and food was in their, so I had no form of entertainment. At one point the heat got to me a little bit so I took a nice nap for a good half hour, although I can't remember which of the boys ended up being my pillow as my head rested on their arm.

"God I haven't been in heat like this since...well since my parents took me to South Africa..." I yawned

"South Africa..." Ron said "My brother Bill works in Egypt" he pointed out

"I've always wanted to go to Egypt" I told him

"What was it like?" Harry asked "South Africa?"

"Beautiful...Hot and...Sad"

"Sad?"

"Kind of, I mean, every country has it's good sides and its bad sides, it's just that some are worse than others, It wasn't very nice seeing all those people suffering at such a young age, I didn't understand what was going on at the time, why people were begging, sitting out on the street, scrounging for food, some of them limbless" I sighed "I understand now though"

"That sounds terrible" Ron frowned

"It wasn't all bad...We went for my parents 10th Anniversary, there was a big party, loads of people came and we had the best food!" I smiled "We went because that's where they met...I remember the story" I laughed

There was a moment of silence "Well go on then" Ron laughed

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell us?"

"Oh okay...I didn't think you wanted to hear it" I shrugged

"No...tell us" Harry pushed

"Well my parents were both doctors, but my dad didn't actually study to be a doctor at first, he studied veterinary science-"

"what's that?" Ron asked

"It's like being a Doctor, but for animals" I said

"Oh"

"Anyway when he finished uni, he decided to go and get some training so he went to Africa to look after animals in an open sanctuary, it just so happens that my mum was studied to be a doctor and started working for the Red Cross and they also sent her down to South Africa to help the sick in a hospital who couldn't afford medical care, help the children and elderly, anyway, one day my dad was called into sedate this lion because they needed to give him an operation in his mouth, pull a tooth out or something like that...anyway he went to that part of the sanctuary and when you sedate a big animal like a lion, they're put in a cage and you're meant to use a rod with the needle on the end to inject him trough the bars, so that's what he did, the injecting went well but they didn't wait long enough for the drugs to take affect so when they went into the cage to start operating on the lion but he wasn't completely knocked out so when he approached the lion, the lion saw him coming and thought he was going to attack and he jumped at him but he was weak so he only just scratched him, problem is, he was a big lion, with big claws, the lion ripped through my arms shirt and his claws cut through his skin leaving four long claw marks on his arm" I showed them on my left arm where the claw marks would of been on his upper arm "If the lion had of been fully awake he would of ripped off my dads arm"

"Bloody hell" Ron's eye popped

"I know, so he was sent to the nearest hospital, where it just so happens my mum was working, she had to treat him, stitch him up, my mum said that as soon as she saw him, she said it was love at first sight, but then she asked him what happened and when he told her she thought hew as the biggest idiot she had met, but he was her idiot, my dad said that when he saw my mum for the first time she was looking after a baby in the ward, and he said that seeing her, with a child in her arms, he knew that he wanted to have her and to make a life with her, to marry her and have children, he knew straight away, he said she had never looked more beautiful and they only day that she could have compared was on their wedding day...And that's how they met...so I guess its all thanks to a Lion" I shrugged

"Wow" Harry said

"That's a great story" Ron agreed

"I don't even know how my parents met" Harry pointed out

"In Hogwarts of course" Ron told him "They went to school together" he laughed

"Oh yeah"

A few more moments of silence had passed and we were bored once again "Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into the floor of clouds, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?"

It was still right below us, winding its way past a snow capped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds. Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove upwards again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine. We all exchanged nervous glances.

"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before.."

"Oh poor car" I cooed "Don't worry, not far now" I patted the dashboard as an attempt to calm the car

For the rest of the journey we pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry and I pulled our outerwear back on, trying to ignore the way the windshield wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest.  
When we flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, we had to squint through the darkness for a landmark that we knew.

"There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and I jump. "Straight ahead!" Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.

"Wow" I whispered, at night, Hogwarts is truly amazing

But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.

"Come on," Ron said consolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on -" The engine groaned. Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. I found myself gripping the edges of the seat very hard as we flew toward the lake. I really didn't want to swim the rest of the way.  
The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of the window, we saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel as the car wobbled again.

"Come on," Ron muttered. They were over the lake - the castle was right ahead - Ron put his foot down. There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.

"Just peachy..." I moaned

"Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silence.

The nose of the car dropped. We were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall. "Noooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; we missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time.

Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket "STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them, I grabbed Ron's wrist to stop him from whacking his wand about in hopes he won't break it

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, lunging for the steering wheel, but too late.

CRUNCH.

With an earsplitting bang of metal on wood, we hit the branches of the tree and I flew forward having lost grip on my seat, and my head went straight for the windshield. I heard a crack and I wasn't sure weather that was my skull or the window...or both. A dull pain came from my skull as I fell back into my seat with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig, Cosmo and Scabbers were shrieking in terror;I looked at the boys a golfball-sized lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the dashboard; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan.

Despite my efforts Ron had indeed broken his wand, I guess there are just somethings you can't change, however maybe I could buy him a new wand?

"Are you okay?" Harry asked urgently.

"My wand," Ron said, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand -"

It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters.

"What about you Cym are you alright?" he asked me

"I think so" I would of nodded buy my head felt awfully heavy

Before any of us could get another word out, at that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending me lurching sideways into Ron and Harry into me, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.

"What's happen -?"

Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and we looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummeling every inch of the car it could reach.

"Aaargh!" we screamed as another twisted limb punched a large dent into the right side door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving

"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into my lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch.

"We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating - the engine had restarted.

"REVERSE" I yelled and pushed Ron out of my lap and back into the drivers seat and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit us, I could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as we sped out of reach.

"That," Ron panted, "was close. Well done, car -"

The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two sharp clunks, the doors flew open and I felt my seat tip sideways: Next thing I knew he was sprawled on the damp ground, having landed on top of Harry.

"Sorry" I apologized and rolled off him

Loud thuds emitted as the car was ejecting their luggage from the trunk; the back doors opened, Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle without a backward look followed by Cosmo's cage, which I failed to catch making him land on the ground and Scabbers.

I opened the cage and my kitten leaped out of the cage and clung on to me for dear life, his hairs raised on end and his claws out.  
Then, dented, scratched, and steaming, the car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.

"Come back!" Ron yelled after it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!" But the car disappeared from view, into the forbidden forest with one last snort from its exhaust.

"Why is it that would of all the tree's we could of hit, we had to get the one that hits back!" I yelled and stared shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly.

"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school "

Getting up to the school was difficult, I wheeled my trunk with on hand and my suitcase with another, had my carry on luggage in my sports bag which I hung over one shoulder and my guitar care over other, Cosmo was sat on my suitcase as I wheeled to the castle and balancing on the top of my trunk was his cage as he refused to get back inside.  
The three of us lugged our luggage up the stairs and with everyone else's, once we were safely inside the castle, I finally managed to get Cosmo back in his cage.  
Not in our robes, the three of use made our way to the great hall in hopes of getting whatever was left of the feast.

"So a house elf shows up in my bedroom, we can't get through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4, we almost get killed by a tree, clearly someone doesn't want me here this year"

"Harry that tree was A Whomping Willow, it hits anyone that goes near it" I explained

"But still..It's all a bit odd don't you think?"

As we reached the top of the stairs, there waiting for us, like he knew we were coming, was none other than the pompous Argus Filtch.

"Well take a good look kids, this night maybe be the last you spend in this castle...oh aren't we in trouble" he sneered as his cat hissed

He dragged us to Snape's office knowing that with him we would surely be punished, muttering along the way how vengeance was sweet or something like that. He lead us away from the warm corridors and into the cold dungeons, into Snape's office where he was waiting for us.  
The first thing he said was "So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter, his faithful sidekicks Weasley and Solomon, Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, children?" and turns to us

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it -" Harry tried to explain

"Silence!" said Snape coldly.

"What have you done with the car?" Ron gulped

He holds up the daily Prophet from his desk "You were seen, by no less than seven muggles...I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear ... his own son. . . "

"Honestly sir, the muggles will probably turn it into some sort of alien story which will lead to a conspiracy theory about our government...it's what we do best" I tried to defuse the tension but it wasn't working, it just made him angrier

"Do you have any idea how serious this is? The exposure of our world! Not to mention the damage to inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds since before you were born"

"Well that Whomping Willow sure packs a whollop" I said

"She's right, honestly sir, I think it did more damage to us!-"

"Silence!" - I couldn't be bothered to listen anymore

My body ached from landing on Harry, my arms hurt from carrying my heavy luggage, my head was pounding, my stomach was empty and my throat was dry. I was not a happy chappy right now! It also didn't help that Snape was yelling at us, saying how he wanted to expel us or how Filtch was stood in the corner enjoying every minute of it!

"Oh for gods sake! Shut up Snivillus!" I yelled my frustration and anger getting the better of me "It's not our bloody fault the barrier wouldn't let us through! I mean what else were we supposed to do, I can assure you now we sure as hell weren't going to miss attending Hogwarts, it was completely out of the question-" I suddenly stopped, my hand came to my mouth as I realized what I had done...I had just called him 'Snivillus'  
His eyes were cold and dead as he gave me a hard glare, if looks could kill...I wouldn't of even been born. Harry and Ron both looked at me wide eyed at my out burst

"What did you just call me..." Snape hissed

"I-uh...I'm...sorry" I stuttered, how to I recover from that?!

"If you were in my house the three of you would most definitely be expelled and on the train home tonight!" he roared, I've never seen this much emotion from Snape, negative or positive and honestly, it scared me "As it is-"

"They are not" a softer older voice followed, I turned around in relief to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway with Professor McGonagall

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall" Harry was relieved as he acknowledged their presence

"Headmaster! These children" Snape spat while pointing at us "flouted the rule of under ages wizardry and as such..."

"I am well aware of our bylaws Severus, having written a few of them myself" Dumbledore interrupted "However as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagal to determine the appropriate action"

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

Harry and I looked quickly at Dumbledore.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon the three of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to all your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled. He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree - surely acts of this nature -"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these children's punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility." He turned to Professor McGonagall. "I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample -" Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry, Ron and I as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving us alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eying us like a wrathful eagle.

"You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Ms Solomon, you're bleeding." she told me

Sure enough I was, I raised my hand to my forehead, in the corner, covered by my hair was dark red blood seeping out of my skull, so that's the cause of my headache.

"You too Mr Weasley" she said

"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted -"

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good," said Ron.

"And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Harry cut in:

"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, so - so Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it - should it?" he finished, watching her anxiously.

Professor McGonagall gave him a piercing look, but I was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway. "I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and our hearts lightened considerably. "But the three of you will get a detention."

Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, three silver goblets, and a jug of-iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast." When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle

"That was a close one!" Ron smiled

"Yeah" Harry agreed

The three of us turned to Filtch who was still stood in the room. Harry bent down and pick up off the floor a letter, signed to Argus Filtch "Mr Filtch...you dropped this" Harry told him and handed him the letter, when he realized what it was he went wide eyed, snatched it out of his hand and stormed out of the office.  
We then tuck into our food. They boys eating much more than myself. My headache was getting to me now that all traces of adrenaline had faded away. I was sleepy, my head was heavy and my vision would blur occasionally.

"Guys..I think its time I go to the hospital wing" I told them clutching my head, even more blood had been released, my hair was damp from the crimson liquid and it had trailed down my face, onto my eyebrows, across and down my temples all the was to my chin.

"Bloody hell...uh we'll take you now" Ron said, they both had one last gulp of their iced pumpkin juice and grabbed a last sandwich before we headed out of the dungeons.

On the way out, all those from Slytherin were making their way to their common room. A large crowd of them which all just blurred together in one green blob in my vision. Everything was blurry and I was so unbalanced I crashed into someone.

"Sorry" I apologized as they caught me, their voice was fuzzy a little and soon I was pulled away by Harry and Ron and they lead me to the hospital wing.

When I arrived I had lost my hearing a little and my vision. I was sat on a bed, I couldn't see anything, I was blind as a bat and every time someone spoke it was as if I was listening to a bad radio signal. I was placed on a bed and I lay down to try and calm myself, grasp what was happening. Lets just say, I couldn't exactly grasp everything because I soon found myself emptying my stomach's content onto the floor.

What a brilliant start to the year.

* * *

Follow me ** 2BeAWallflower** for updates on my updates, answers to your questions and hints about the story and the characters!

**Sorry! but its a long chapter :)**

**I know its been a while since I last updated however to be fair this is a long chapter. Honestly I was just going through a moment when I couldn't be bothered to write but then I go into it again and can't stop! I doubt this is one of my best chapters but you learn more about Cym's parents, there is a little of this that goes of canon and a little slip (Spindle89)! So I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Replies to reviews! **

Teal8888: The details of Cym's blood line will be revealed much later, sorry and I highly suggest you read chapter 5 in the first book, that will explain a lot about the wands thing.

question girl: same as above and thank you I'm glad you like this FF

Spindle89: there you go! A little slip up for you! Hope you enjoyed it.

demonpoxxx: Aha thank you so much :) that made me smile, I hope you like the newest chapter :)

TimeLadyHolmes: I'm sorry :(

LoveSarge: I would of too! And that whole parcel thing will be answered in the next few chapters :P

**REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE i LOVE READING THEM AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON WITH NEW UPDATE! BYE X**


	6. Death by Cornish Pixies

**My late update reason and embarrassing story is down below! Please read it. **

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, well I assume it was early as the sun was freshly risen in the sky. I looked around, sure enough, my headache had vanished, and I was in the hospital wing. My suitcases were at the bottom of my bed and so was Cosmo. He sat on the table at the end of my bed, back up straight. He was busy licking his paws but when he noticed I was awake he looked at me for a moments and then tilted his head slightly, his tail flicking behind him. I just smiled at my kitten and it was at that point in walked across the bed to the top where I was sat and greeted me by rubbing his small head on my cheek and purring.

"Hi to you too Cosmo" I giggled

Madame Pomfrey then walked over to my bed from her office "Oh good you're awake,It was a nasty bump you had there but don't worry, its all better now although you've got yourself a scar" she explained and brought over a crimson potion in a glass "Miss Granger was kind enough to bring down your things last night, if you get ready now, you'll be just in time for breakfast, but first I'll just double check you're okay and you need to drink this" she hands me the glass

"What is it?" I asked, my voice lightly horse

"A tonic to prevent any more headaches or nauseousness, can't have you vomiting again now can we?"

I took a careful slip of the drink but downed it all soon enough as I greeted the sweet taste of strawberries and kiwi flavour.  
She tapped her wand a a blue light showed at the end, then she waved over my body with the wand. After checking I was okay she let me change, Cosmo had buried himself in my bed covers and was rolling around, having fun while I close the curtains to change. I changed from the clothes I was wearing last night, into my school robes, my tie loose around my neck and one button undone. I wore black tights and simple black ballet flats for shoes.

I made sure I had my iPod, phone and other essentials in my pocket. I looked in the mirror by my bedside to do my hair and as I tied my hair up into a pony tail, I could see on my forehead in the left corner, arching along my temple was indeed a scar. Not like Harry's but the kind you get when you crack your head open, which is what I assume I had done. So I decided to leave my hair down and hide it. I grabbed my book bag and headed out of the hospital wing.

Once I was washed and ready Madame Pomfrey told me someone would come to pick up my bags and let me go for breakfast. Cosmo walked with me at my feet as I made my way through the corridors to the great hall. When I arrived at the great hall the doors were already open and the hall was already filled with students.

I got a few stares from people as they noticed me standing by the door, I just continued looking through the rows of students on the Gryffindor table looking for three familiar heads of hair. I started walking down the aisle in between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables but oddly enough, I got pats on the back as I did, people grinning at me, giving me thumbs up and complementing me.

"Hey Cym! Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

"Well done Cym!"

"Genius!"

"Driving a flying car into the Whomping Willow! Fantastic!"

I laughed when I realised what they were talking about and blushed slightly at all the attention I was getting. I just saw Hermione's head further along when I was blocked by three bodies, two in front and one behind, each much bigger than my own.  
I looked up to meet the faces of Jack and Finn then turned around to meet Cedric.

"Cym, we heard about what happened last night" he smiled

"Yeah..." I nodded

"You know, about you, Potter and Weasley running off driving a flying car all the way over from London only to crash into the Whomping Willow" Jack laughed

"Hilarious, honestly" Finn evidently agreed with his brother

"Thanks guys but really it was an accident, we didn't mean to drive it into the Whomping Willow" I explained it to the boys

"Does it matter?" Jack questioned "It was brilliant"

I just shrugged "Well anyway, I'll catch up with you later, I want to see Hermione" I said nodding over to where my bushy haired friend was sat

"Oh well we'll let you go then" Cedric nodded

I said my goodbye's to the boys and walked towards my three friends "Good morning" I sang happily as I dropped into my seat next to Hermione and Cosmo jumped onto my lap.

"Cym!" Hermione jumped and attacked me with a hug "When Harry and Ron told me what happened I was so worried! Are you alright"

I would of answered my best friend but I say much due to the fact that due to the awkward position that she hugged me I had her hair in my face, all I could see was a sandy coloured bush of hair although the laughter from the two boys didn't go unnoticed "Hermione, I think she would answer but she can't" Harry chuckled

"Oh right...um..sorry" Hermione quickly pulled away and sorted her self out making me laugh

"It's alright" I giggled "Anyway, no need to worry, I just had a slight concussion that's all, Madame Pomfrey fixed me up right away" I shrugged

"Well I'm glad" Hermione nodded "Oh by the way, I was going to give you this on the train but for some reason you weren't there so, here you go" she said and thrust a large photo album in my hands

"What's this?" I asked as my fingers clutched onto the think dark leather book

"A photo album silly!" She laughed

"Yes, I can see that but what I really mean is why? Why are you giving me a photo album?"

"Well you'd find out, if you even bothered to open it" Hermione sighed

"Sorry" I muttered before flicking the album open onto the first page

The first picture was on me and Hermione, we were both sat on a swing each, we had just pushed off and are in midair, coming back down, we had big smiles on our faces and were looking at each other and laughing, although what shocked me about these photo's was that they were moving! Our hair was whipped behind us as we laughed and continued to go higher and higher. The next picture was of the two of us sat on the round a-bout smiling at the camera and pushing each other round and round. After flicking through the pictures of us at the park, I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, the next set of pictures were all four of us having dinner at the Italian restaurant with the large pizza's. Hermione and I were making funny faces at the camera and you could see her parents laughing at us. The next set was of Hermione and I in our pajamas, playing in the den that we made and a cheeky one of the two of us asleep, side by side, each time I turned a page Cosmo would touch the pictures with his paws.

I think the next lot had to be some of my favourites, the day at the theme park and zoo was brilliant, our picture with a large Lion stood right behind us yawning and staring right at the camera, Hermione and I on the other side of the enclosure gazing at the mighty beast. There was on of us holding a Raven , another of us feeding a Badger and one of the two of us holding a Snake. They continued on as their were ones of us on roller coasters and even a still one that we had bought at the park that same day. Pictures of the four of us eating candy floss and watching it melt on our tongues, pictures of us asleep in the car and finally a picture of me and Hermione hugging, saying goodbye at the end of my two day stay.

"Hermione...This is amazing!" I squealed and I wrapped my arms around my best friend in a grateful hug "How did you get the photo's to move?" I asked as I pulled away from our hug

"My parents and I bought a the film roll especially and then when you left, we went to Diagon Alley to get them processed, it was all rather fascinating actually, it turns out you have to dip them in a special potion to get them to move" Hermione explained

"Well thank you, it's wonderful, how can I ever re-pay you?"

"Don't be silly, think of it as a thank you give for the phone" Hermione said

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she nodded "And look" she started flicking through the blank pages "We left plenty of blank pages so that you could fill them with your own photographs"

"Thank you so so much" I smiled and slipped the photo album into my bag

After a moment of silence I spoke up "Oh by the way, the cut on my head yesterday left me with a scar" I said and I pulled back my hair to show the small line across my temple

"Woah...cool...I wish I had a scar" Ron moaned

"I think a little scar from a concussion is nothing to be excited about" Hermione stated

"I guess" Ron shrugged

I let go of my hair and hid my scar as our time tables came around, It's Monday today, so we have Potions with Snape, second we have Herbology with Professor Sprout, then we have Charms third with Professor Flitwick and finally Defense Against The Dark Arts, fourth with Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.  
"Urgh...Lockhart! He's our Defense Against The Dark Art's Professor?!" Ron complained "He's going to be a nightmare! Honestly he about as daft as a troll"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped "If you had even bothered to read any of his works, you'd know that he is an outstanding wizard that has done exceptional things, don't you agree Cym?" Hermione turned to me for back up

"Uh...actually...I agree with Ron, Mione, the guy is a fraud" I told her, she just huffed in annoyance

I wasn't over joyed with our timetable for this year we had less DADA lessons but I guess that was okay considering I hated our teacher, but I would of liked some more Transfiguration lessons and Charms however we only have two History of Magic classes which is good and also Potions I have four times a week although I'm not too happy with the fact that we have Herbology five times a week, including a double lesson.

When it comes to double lessons, we have double Charms, second period on a Tuesday, Double Herbology first on a Wednesday and Double Potions third on a Wednesday.

"Well at least we've got plenty of potion classes" I said, trying to ease the grim faces of the boys who hated the idea of having Lockhart for a teacher almost as much as I did

"Brilliant...Snape! He hates us! The only reason you like it is because you're good at it!" Ron continued to complain

"Alright what about Transfiguration!"

"My wand is destroyed as if I'll be able to use it! Transfiguration and Charms class is going to be a horrid, absolutely horrid!"

"We'll try and fix it at lunch, okay" I smiled, Ron just nodded and we all put our time tables away as the mail arrived

Much to my surprise an owl landed in front of me with a small piece of parchment in its beak, I slowly took the parchment and it flew off back to the owlery. The paper was small so I assumed the message was short, which it was. It read

_Cymbelline, _

_Please come to my office after your classes, do not forget the package. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S I do enjoy a Fizzing Wizzbee_

"What package?" Hermione asked me making me jump slightly

"It doesn't matter" I shrug and slip the note into my pocket away from anymore prying eyes

"Why does Dumbledore want to meet you?" she asked, trying to dig deeper

"I don't know" I lied

"But-"

"I'm going to class" I said and I stood up grabbing my bag as Cosmo jumped down off my lap and beside me on the floor

"Cym-" she then shut up when Cosmo hissed at her fiercely

"Come on Cosmo" I said, telling my kitten to follow me as I left the trio behind

I didn't look back but I can't deny that I felt bad about lying to her, even if it was a little lie. I just don't like doing it. I had ten minutes to get to class, so I loitered around with Cosmo for a while before he went off and I headed down to the Dungeons where our Potions class was.  
I was one a the first few students who had arrived, all the others begin in Slytherin, one of those students included Draco.  
When I saw him, I remembered our little run in at Flourish and Blotts, I questioned myself whether I should talk to him or not, I was still offended by what his father said but I shouldn't ignore him because of the actions and words of his father, but in the end I decided I better not, especially since he's too busy talking to his friends.

Eventually Hermione, Ron and Harry joined me down in the Dungeons as we waited for Snape to let us into class. I just smiled at the three and they smiled back, like nothing had ever happened but sure enough, if I knew Hermione, which I do, very well, I may add, she won't give up. She'll want to know what I'm hiding and will try to get to the bottom of it.

Question is how do I avoid that? Lie to her or avoid her all together? I really didn't want to lie or avoid her, it would be quite difficult as well considering she is my best friend and we share a dorm. Well, I'll just cross that bridge when I get to it.

Eventually Snape opened the class room door and we all filed in, taking our seats. As usual Harry, Ron, Hermione and I took a desk together but before I could even place my behind on the chair, I was stopped.

"Not so fast Ms Solomon" Snape hissed

"Yes Professor?" I looked at him innocently hoping he may have forgotten the 'Snivillus' incident but knowing Snape. That man can hold a grudge for years!

"You will be sitting next to Mr Malfoy for this class as it seems that you both excelled in potions last year you shall be paired up once again" he droned

I'm not sure whether I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing, maybe he's doing it because he wants me and Malfoy to stay top of the class or maybe he hates me and wants to take me away from my friends. I'll go with the latter. Hermione frowned but said nothing, I just nodded and made my way over to the front table where Draco was sat.  
Did I see a grimace on his face? Maybe a cocky smirk? Nope. He didn't even acknowledge me. Good.

"We shall be making The Hair raising potion..." Snape bellowed on after I had sat down, his voice was dull and meaningless but I guess that's just him, I tried to listen so I knew what to do and once we were set to work after Snape had lectured us in what would happen if we were wrong, which made Neville whimper slightly as he knew and we all knew he would get it wrong in some way or another.

Draco and I set into our normal routine that we had adapted to, last year like a well oiled machine. I would get the ingredients, he gets the equipment, he starts and then I follow step by step until the potion is complete and funnily enough, we managed to successfully produce the potion without having to say a word to one another. Quite amazing actually when you think about it, the way the two people can read each other well enough to know their next move in a situation however what worried me was that the two people were in fact me and Draco. Draco. Draco. Of all people. Him.

Once we had finished the potion Snape was too busy scolding his other students to come and check so we just sat and waited in silence. No conversation just the sound of students working and potions bubbling and maybe the occasional gasp, shriek, scream or even yell of the word "NO!" as some one makes a mistake during their task of potion making.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was just staring into space with his eyebrows furrowed like he was think about something or confused. Either way I was intrigued to know what was going on in his very blonde head. But then much to my surprise he spoke "I'm sorry"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Did you just-"

"I did and as you well know it is not something I do often"

"Thank you" I whispered

"Don't mention it...seriously...don't"

I couldn't help but release the smile that broke out across my face, a small one but a smile non the less. Snape did eventually come over to our table and check the potion which was in fact made correctly. No praise, that's not Snape but he did scolded us a little "Shame" he said "I thought you would of been a tad quicker" he tutted

"But sir we-" Draco started but he stopped him

"No buts Mr Malfoy" he snapped and then drifted away onto the next table of terrified students.

Draco just muttered under his breath and before I knew it, the first class of the first day was over. Next up, Herbology.  
As I stood up from my seat, bag in hand, Hermione was next to me in a flash.

"So this meeting with Dumbledore..."she said, trying to act casual

"What about it?" I said as we walked over to where Ron and Harry were waiting for us outside of class

"Do you know why he wants to see you?" she pressed

I just sighed "Hermione even if I did, I'm not going to tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because" I just shrugged

"But we are best friends!"

"That we are" I nodded

"So why can't you tell me?"

"God Hermione" I laughed "You could at least be a little more casual about it, you sound like you're about to throw a tantrum"

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

She just huffed and stopped talking as we approached green house two. Their were safety coats hung up and we each took one down and slipped it on over our normal robes, I also took out my dragon hide gloves from my bag and then I walked over to a large table that was covered in pots, some empty and some with plants growing out of them, what was odd was that the plants would shake and jerk about in the pot. They were Mandrakes. Their was also benches with rows of different coloured ear muffs.

Many other students filled into the greenhouse, put on their coats and then stood around the table, people squeezing past, trying to get to their friends on the other side and others just trying to find a space away from the people they don't like. I stood next to Hermione, Harry and Ron and the last person to enter the greenhouse was Professor Sprout.

"Morning everyone" she greeted but the class were too engrossed in their own conversations that they didn't notice her so she took out her wand and tapped the edge of an empty plant pot, grabbing their attention "Good morning everyone!"

"Good Morning Professor Sprout" the class chorused

"Welcome to green house three second years! Now gather round everyone, today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes! Now who here can tell me the property of the mandrake root?"

To no surprise Hermione's hand shot up in the air "Mandrake or Mandagora is used to return those who have been petrified back to their original state"

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

This time, I put my hand up "Yes Miss Solomon"

"They are dangerous because the Mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it" I said, stealing Hermione's thunder

"Brilliant, take another ten points"

For that I got a pat on the back from Neville who was stood behind me and big grins from both Harry and Ron. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout.

There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy but I didn't mind, I just grabbed the nearest pair which were purple and fluffy.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," she said "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

I snapped the earmuffs over my ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard as she did out popped a a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout then plunged the Mandrake into the large pot beside the previous one and began to throw compost over the baby Mandrake, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave us all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up, "Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething." She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder. That was when, as I turned around to check on Neville, he fell to the floor and the Slytherin's laughed. I sent a sharp glare over their way but they didn't shut up.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs" Sprout said

"No ma'am, he's just fainted" Seamus corrected her

"Right well just leave him there" she waved us off to start.

I bent over Neville's unconscious figure and slapped him on the cheeks a few times but he didn't wake up, I slapped away another Tentacula leaf that was inching its way over to him, next to me their was a trough of water for the plants, so a cupped my hands and using them to hold water, I tossed some onto Neville's face making him jerk up.

"Wha- Huh? What happened?" he looks around confused

"You passed out you ninny" I giggled

"Oh" Neville then turned bright red

"It's alright" I shrugged and held out a hand to help him up

"Thanks"

"No problem Neville, I've got your back" I smiled and he smiled his crooked smile back

Back to work then. Our tray consisted of Hermione, Ron, Harry and I, our earmuffs were back on and we needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot but I just watched in amusement. Draco also got bitten a few times by the Mandrakes which was quite funny and I kept having to slap away Tentacula's. By the end of the class we all were sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the students all hurried off to Lunch.

We all found ourselves a seat on the Gryffindor table, I handed Ron a roll of sellotape from my bag for his wand and he pulled out two crooked stick shapes from his pocket and started wrapping the tape around the two in a desperate attempt to hold them together.

"Say it, I'm doomed" Ron gulped

"You're doomed" Harry agreed

"I agree" I butted in

Before I could even make another move I was temporarily blinded by a flash of light and the flicker of a camera, of course. Colin.

"Hiya Harry! I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too" he grinned

"Hiya Colin, nice to meet you" Harry greeted back awkwardly

"Say..do you think your friend here could take a photo of me and you standing together, you know, to prove I've met you" Colin looks at me expectantly, Ron just smirks and Harry, well, Harry is speechless "It's for my dad, he's a milk man, a muggle you know, like the rest of our family apart from me, no one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts and everyone else just thought I was mental" Colin chattered on

"Imagine that" Ron nodded

Our conversation was thankfully interrupted by an Owl's screech, it was Erol flying in "Ron isn't that your owl?" Dean asked and pointed to the large grey creature that was rapidly approaching

Most of the students in the Great Hall watched as the bird few down towards our table, just as he was about to land I raised my bag into the air above the bowl of crisps that he landed in mere seconds later as Colin took a picture and people around us cringed or laughed.  
"Bloody bird is a menace" Ron grunted as he took the crimson envelope from the birds beak before it flew away "Oh no" Ron gasped

"Look everyone!" Seamus called out "Weasley's got himself a howler!" people around started to laugh harder, especially those on the Slytherin table

"Go on Ron, open it, I ignored one from my gran once, it was horrible" Neville said as he remembered the memory

Ron slowly and shakily broke the seal of the letter and dropped it on the table as it yelled out his name "RONALD WEASLEY!"a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling and suddenly, the letter came to life, hovering right in front of Ron.  
"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AND INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! -"Mrs. Weasley's yells were a hundred times louder than usual, it made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen "IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" the letter then turned to the left facing Ginny and said in a much softer voice "oh a Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud!" before bursting into flames and curling up into ashes.

There was a dead silence across the hall, the people sat closest to us were wide-eyed apart from me, I just brushed the ashes away from my lunch and tucked into a BLT sandwich and eventually, chatter filled the hall once more.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -" Hermione started but Ron stopped her

"Don't tell me I deserved it" Ron snapped

I was half expecting Hermione to reply to that but I knew she wouldn't, what I didn't know was that she was going to start questioning me again about my meeting with Dumbledore. I just rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her but it was getting difficult, she was pestering me and I was nearly going to shout and her and I didn't want that. Not in front of all these people.

"Right then" I sighed brushing the crumbs off my robes and standing up "see you in Charms" I grabbed my bag and started walking away from the table

"Where are you going?" she called

"Bye!" I waved and the boys waved back

I left the great hall and headed up to Gryffindor tower, I still had half an hour of lunch left which was plenty of time to go to my room and then head back to Charms class. I told the fat lady the password and she let me into the common room. I climbed up the stairs and ran into our dorm. My bags were their at the bottom of my untouched bed as I had spent last night in the hospital. I broke through my trunk and started rummaging around for the little red box. I found it in the corner of the box right next to Tom Riddles Diary.

Tom Riddle's Diary. I had forgotten all about that stupid book! My heart rate picked up as at stared and black rectangle wedged at the bottom of my trunk. I knew I had to do something with it and soon, so I grabbed the book and slipped it into the bottom of my bag with the little red box. I closed my trunk and locked it with a charm before heading out of the Gryffindor tower and going straight to charms class.

* * *

I could barely concentrate in Charms class now that my head was filled with worries of that book. The only time I communicated with anyone was when Professor Flitwick felt the need to remind me in front of the whole class that auditions for choir were tomorrow during lunch and that the first orchestra practice was tomorrow after dinner. Other than that I ignored his painfully long lecture on the uses of Charms blah blah blah...  
Hermione also wouldn't stop dropping little comments about my meeting with Dumbledore after class and the more she spoke of it the more annoying it got and the closer I was to snapping at her.  
After Charms was DADA, a class I was not looking forward to. Gilderoy Lockhart would be teaching us and I can assure you, we won't learn much. I dragged my body into the class room and slumped into the empty desk in front of Ron and Harry where no surprise Hermione sat next to me.

Once class filed in and we all took our seats we had to wait at least five minutes before Lockhart even showed his face. Probably wanting to be 'fashionably late' or whatever. The girls in this class were talking about how exciting it was to have THE Gilderoy Lockhart as a Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. The boys, well they were talking about something else.

"I can't believe he's actually going to teach us, I mean all the things he's done are absolutely incredible!" Hermione babbled, I just drowned her out as my mind went back to a certain black book.

My thoughts, however were annoyingly interrupted by Lockhart's _'grand'_ entrance "Let me introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts teacher...me, Gilderoy Lockhart! Order of Merlin..third class, honorary member of the dark force defense league and five time winner of 'Which Weekly's' Most Charming Smile Award" he boasted as he walked down the stairs slowly and not forgetting to pause by a portait of himself painting a protrait of himself "But I don't talk about that" he continued while '_casually_' leaning against his desk "I didn't get rid of the bandon banshee by smiling at it " and then he pulled an almost painful looking grin

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done...Now I thought we'd start today with a little quiz!" he picked up a stack of parchments from his desk and started handing them out "Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them" he hands two over to Hermione who looks at him with a longing look in her eye

"Thank you" she smiles and of course he smiles back, she then hands a paper to me and gasps "Oh my god, he smiled at me" I didn't want to ruin her little fan girl moment so I just rolled my eyes and scanned over the questions which were frankly the more absurd questions ever.

For example 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?' and 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?' in my opinion absolute rubbish. Despite him describing the quiz as _'little_' it was in fact three pages long and contained fifty four questions. It was absurd.  
I turned around to Harry and Ron "Have you seen this questions?!" I whisper-shouted

"Mental! Bloody mental, I'm tellin' ya!" Ron replied

"Fifty four questions on Gilderoy Lockhart..." Harry groaned

"Well...I know I'm going to have a little fun with this" I smirked before turning back round to face the front of the class.

"You have thirty minutes...start...NOW!" Gilderoy waved us all of to start the test

Okay, here we go.

**Name:** Cymbelline Solomon

**House:** Gryffindor!

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's Favourite Colour?**

Troll Bogie Green

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?**

To have a brain?

**What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?**

Being able to function without a brain

**How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won 'Which Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award'?**

Never. His smile is hideous

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's preferred type of quill?**

He has a favourite type of quill? Get a life!

**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite book?**

He can read?! Alert the media!

**How old is Gilderoy Lockhart?**

50...at least

This went on, just me trying to be funny and being daft and when I couldn't be bothered anymore each other answer was either 'I don't know' or 'I don't care' and finally the test was over, Lockhart brought in all the tests and flicked through them at his desk.

"Tut, tut" he said while browsing through are papers "Hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac" he then stood up, grinning "But! Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition was to rid the world of evil and to market my own range of hair care potions...good girl" he ended with a wink

"Thanks" Hermione blushed

He continued flicking through our papers before tossing them recklessly onto his desk, grabbing his wand and standing up right "Now! Be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind" he tapped the cage that was next to his desk covered with red velvet fabric which rattled violently "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this very room but know this, know that no harm can be fall you whilst I am here, I must ask you not to scream...it might PROVOKE THEM!" he ripped off the cover revealing over a dozen Cornish Pixies in one cage

"Cornish Pixies!" Seamus laughed from across the room, it was then when I quickly and quietly packed my bag and shoved it under my desk, deep into the corners

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!" Lockhart corrected him as he (Seamus) began to laugh "Laugh if you will Mr Finnegan but Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters...lets see what you make of them" he then released the Pixies making them go wild.

I instantly dropped to the floor as people went frantic "Come on now, round them up, round them up they're only Pixies!" Lockhart yelled

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled back, I watched from under the desk as everyone either ran away or flailed their arms about trying to keep the Pixies away from them

Neville, the poor boy, kept his head down but that didn't stop the Pixies from grabbing his ears and lifting him off the ground "Oh no you don't!" I growled and leaped out from under my desk, grabbing onto Neville's robes trying to use my weight to keep him down "Get off him!" I yelled

"Ahh!" Neville screamed as we both rose higher

Several Pixies came at me at once grabbing my robes and pulling me away from Neville before tossing me aside making me roll to the other side of the class room, landing with a thud on the floor. I looked up from where I lay, people running out of the classroom and Neville helplessly hanging from the chandelier "Please get me down!" he cried

Hermione was having her hair pulled by Pixies and Lockhart unsuccessfully cast a spell trying to get rid of them. The Pixie then stole his wand and I watched as it flew right above me. When I looked up, my eyes landed on a dinosaur skeleton, they broke the chains that held the structure and it started to fall down where I was on the floor. Coming to my senses I rolled myself away from the skeleton only missing it by inches.

"That's it! That's it! I've had enough!" I shrieked, Gilderoy had already left us on our own to fend for ourselves so I pulled out my wand and at the exact same time Hermione and I both cast "_IMMOBULUS!_" and they froze.

All the Pixies froze in mid air, everything was now calm, I however was fuming! I knew this would happened but I didn't expect to nearly get flattened by a Dino! "Why is it always me?" Neville called out, still hanging from the chandelier

"I'm sorry Neville! I tried to stop them" I told him, still pissed about that idiot Lockhart!

"I know" he nodded "Thanks...for trying but you nearly got killed!"

"They missed" I shrugged

"Can you get me down?"

"Sure" I grumbled and Hermione and I used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to bring him back down and safe on the ground, once that was done I pushed passed the trio and grabbed my bag that was tucked deep within my desk and swung it over my shoulder "That good for nothing teacher!" I grumbled and started marching up the stairs to his office

"Cym! What are you doing?" Hermione hissed

I pounded on the door with my fist and waited a moment before I heard the unbolting of the door and Lockhart meekly peeked his head through the small gap "The pixies have been take care of, but this is your classroom so I suggest you clean up this mess, if you can supposedly get rid of a Banshee then I'm sure rounding up a few dozen immobilized pixie will be a piece of cake" I seethed "Good day to you Professor" I then stormed off pushing past Hermione on my way out

I made it only out the door before Hermione appeared next to me, bag and books in hand with Harry and Ron behind her

"What are you doing?" I asked, my teeth gritted

"Coming with you to see Dumbledore" she replied casually

"No you are not" I said firmly

"Why? Why does he want to see you and what's this package he's on about? Why can't you just tell me?!" she wined

"Because Hermione! Because!" I snapped, that's it. This day has gone too far! "It's none of your bloody business! What's going on between me and Dumbledore stays between me and Dumbledore! It's got nothing to do with you so stop asking! I'm sick and tired of your questions! I nearly got flattened today thanks to that good for nothing pompous idiot Lockhart! Who frankly is nothing but a lying and cheating fraud who can't even do simple spells let alone get rid of a banshee! This day has been rubbish and with you and all your questions, prying and sticking you nose where it doesn't belong hasn't made it any better! So why don't you just run along and deal with the fact that you won't know everything okay? Okay Hermione?! So STOP ASKING!" I screamed

I was red in the face, sweating and tired, my headache came back, I was nearly killed and I just yelled at my best friend, having two of my other close friends staring at me in shock, I notice other people around staring at us and Hermione was speechless.

"I-I'm sorry" she muttered

"Yeah! Well you should be!" I snapped and started rubbing my temples with my finger tips in attempt to sooth the headache that was returning

She, Harry and Ron just walked away then leaving me alone which is all I could ask for really but that didn't stop everyone else from staring at our little dramatic moment "What?! What are you all staring at! Have you got nothing better to do?!" I growled before storming off towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I'm the worst updater ever! I've had a major blockage! but I'm back now! And with good news! In the next chapter you will find out what Cym does with the Diary and loads of questions will be answered about Cym's parent's, bloodline and vault when she meets Dumbledore! WOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE WILL DO WITH THE DIARY? **

**Okay so before I do anything else! Here is an embarrassing story about me this past week. **

**So basically, I've had my eye on a very cute guy in the art class just down the hall from my media class and in my media class we were given the task to make a documentary and I was lucky enough to interview the cute guy from the class for the documentary! YAY ME! But I was so nervous which is never good if you're me. Apparently he's a very introverted person which means shy and quiet, I however am an extrovert! So I didn't want to be too loud and crazy and scare him off so I was calm and collected however if you're me, when I get nervous I don't go quiet like normal people. No I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. So I was just sat there, in front of him, all nice and calm and then the next you know, I'm in hysterics, clutching my sides, laughing so hard , it's silent, rocking back and forth and clapping my hands like a retarded walrus. Poor thing thought I was laughing at him, I apologized so many time but I still had to leave the room just to calm down. Oh My God. I was so embarrassed. He probably thinks I'm barking mad. **

**So yeah. That's my life. No wonder I'm single. I'm insane. **

**Anyway onto Review Replies! Yay! **

**ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices: Thank you so much and thank you for being patient. It's a shame about your laptop but I'd love to read your stories sometime, Why don't you PM me? :) **

**LoveSarge: Concussion :) And thanks :) **

**Spindle89: Hello Love! I'm glad that chapter made your life a little better haha and I love keeping you in suspense ;) You know, I do feel like this chapter (6) is one of my worst, I don't know why, it's just my least favourite and it's okay, I didn't mind waiting for your review, I always look out for yours :P**

**Female whovian: cheers sweetheart! **

**yanoe: Thank you very much, It means a lot and I like surprising you :) I'm glad you like Cym, I do too! I have to admit I the idea of her being Merlin's descendant is very clever, very clever indeed ;) **

**grapejuice101: the wait is over! :D**

**hihuha: it's here! and yes wands in arms confuse a lot of you, I'm sure but you'll find out much later, actually I'm honestly considering on removing that aspect of her altogether...what do you guys think? **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK CYM WILL DO WITH THE DIARY, LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS, ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY SERIOUSLY EMBARRASSING MOMENT... I'LL UPDATE SOONER, I PROMISE! XXX I LOVE YOU ALL ! CHEERS!**


	7. Gifts and Questions

I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ MY NOTE AT THE BOTTOM AND LEFT A REVIEW. THANK YOU.

* * *

I was fuming although I have to admit, I did feel guilty about yelling at her almost instantly...Very guilty. Regardless of the feeling of guilt that was seeping into my mind, I was still focused on that darn book!

It was given to me?! Why?! Of all the people, why me?!

Was it for a reason or was it an accident?

The only person I can talk to about this would be Dumbledore but I can't tell him at the same time, it would ruin everything! Speaking of Dumbledore, what's going on with my _'vault_'?! How did he get this package in there if it hadn't been opened in 30 years?!  
I muttered the password to the gargoyle who only just heard it and reluctantly turned revealing the stair case which I did hesitate to climb, once I reached the large wooden door, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before knocking.

"Enter" and old voice called out

I walked into the office and I saw Dumbledore sat on his desk with Fawkes beside him, the desk was clear and the only item that lay there besides the Phoenix was his wand. His hands were folded neatly in front of him and he had twinkle in his eyes, other than that, there was an empty chair directly in front of him

"Hello Cymbelline" he greeted me

"Hello sir" I nodded, i wasn't going to let my anger get to me now, I had too much respect for the man to let a petty emotion get in the way

"Did you bring the package?"

I nodded and pulled out the package from my bag and set it down on the desk, the wrapping slightly creased but other than that, it was completely in tact.

"Um...sir..I have some questions for you before we begin..." I hesitated, I needed guidance and advice but how would I word it with out giving it away yet gain the information I need? He nodded, signaling for me to continue, okay lets start with the package "When I got to my vault, I ask the goblin when was the last time it was opened and he told me it was thirty years ago so I was just wondering how could a package from you to me get in if you never opened it..." I muttered

"Ah, I was wondering when you might ask about that, well you see Cymbelline, in all honesty the gift was never intended for you in the first place" he told me, I looked and I was confused to say the least

"But...why?...how? I don't understand"

"Please take a seat" he told me and motioned to the leather chair in front of his own and I obeyed and sat in the chair, sinking into the leather only to have Fawkes fly from the desk and perched on the top of the chair, above me "It is true" he continued "The gift was never intended for you, but your mother"

"My mother? But she was a muggle"

"Your birth mother, Cymbelline" when the words 'birth mother' came from his mouth I was gob smacked to say the least

"My-my birth mother?!" I stuttered not believing a word but then again Dumbledore does lie. EVER. He's way too much of a respectable man to do so

"Yes" he nodded

"You knew my birth mother?" the idea was ludicrous, having another parent other than the two who raised me, I knew it was possible, heck how could it of not been, but not once did I ever think of her, I was perfectly content with Katherine and Johnathan as parents, they were the best parents I could ever ask for, I didn't need anyone else, nor did I want anyone else so it was safe to say that the idea had never even crossed my mind

"Indeed, she was a very bright student of mine, in Gryffindor as well, I believe" he smiled almost has if he was proud of her...

"My birth mother...was...a witch?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my birth mother, the woman who gave birth to me, was a witch?!

"Is" he corrected

"Is?" Is?...

"Your birth mother IS a witch"

"IS as in present day?" I was utterly shocked and he just nodded "As in alive?!" he nodded again

"Oh very much so" he chuckled, apparently finding my near panicked reaction quite amusing

"But...But...I though I was a Muggle born..."

"No, you're a half blood Cymbelline"

"I'm-I'm-you mean to say me- that I am a half blood!" okay so that cancels out pure blood... "How?! If I was from another world?!" I nearly yelled but it didn't phase him

"Calm yourself child" he breathed, he wasn't angry or shocked at my snappy response, he was calm and I guess his calm demeanor rubbed off quick as I was starting to calm down

I took a few deep breaths "So you're telling me that that gift, whatever it is, was never really for me, but my birth mother who was a witch and was in Gryffindor too..."

"Yes however it was quite unfortunate as she never did receive the gift" he explained

"So that gift has been in the vault for thirty years..."

"Yes and I thought that, due to the circumstances, it would be rather useful" his response makes me wonder what the gift is

"Useful...right wait, if you're saying my mother is alive and that gift was for her, I assume that the vault was hers too?" my mind darted back to my '_mother_'

"Correct however she hasn't been to Gringotts in many years"

"Over 30 years..." I mumbled

"Correct" he nodded, not having shifted from his position, I looked at him, he was the same, back straight, hands folded neatly in front of him, opposite to me, I was slumped in the chair, my hair disheveled as my hands had been pulling at it and running through it as I processed the information given to me. LOCKET! what about the locket!

"But the key...my locket was the key...my adoptive mothers locket was the key! How?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that" he frowned

"But why?!" I needed to know more, I craved the information I had been lacking for months

"It is not my place, but do not fret, all will be answered in due time..."

All will be answered in due time?, a sense of déjà vu came over me as I remembered what Firenze told me in the forbidden forest a year ago... The exact same thing  
I just nodded knowing that I won't get anything else out of him and however difficult it may be for me to focus now due to this new information I have to process of my so called mother, I managed to keep my focus on the wizard in front of me

"Now, lets open this gift shall we?" he chuckled making the twinkle in his eye much more evident

He picked up the package and stood up, walking over to the far left corner of the room and placing it on the floor, I was more than confused to say the least but I followed and stood next to the man, he waved his hand over the wand and it grew. A lot. It was freaking huge! Up to my shoulders. Then Dumbledore tugged lightly on the red ribbon and the wrapping just evaporated revealing something I never expected...A PENSIVE!

"It's a-a-a-p-p-pensive" I stuttered

"That it is..." he chortled

"And..." I was at a loss for words

"It's all yours..." he finished

"Mine?" I squeaked

"In your situation I believe it would be best to store your memories, being able to look over them may help you in the future" he told me "Well, now that we have it, I supposed the wise thing to do would teach you how to store your memories..." and that's how the lesson began

He taught me how to store memories by using his own mind and pensive, I was eager to have a go but he was a little hesitant as something could go horribly wrong but eventually he let me try all I had to do was focus on a memory, imagine it floating out of my mind and holding the tip of my wand to my temple, almost like being held at gun point, i slowly pulled away as I felt a cooling sensation in my mind as the memory was copied and dragged out. When the cooling sensation stopped I looked to the side so see a silver wisp hanging from the wand, Dumbledore held a small pensive vile under the memory and I tapped it into the vile and I saw the wisp float into the vile therefore storing the memory.

"Now lets see if it worked" he said as he tipped the memory into my pensive

"Would you like to see?" I asked

"That would be wonderful" he smiled and stepped towards the pensive as it expanded, making room for two people

I braced myself as I wasn't exactly sure what it felt like to use a pensive but before I backed out I dunked my head in and suddenly I felt as if I was being sucked into the memory. Black ink formed and created the memory around me.  
It felt odd, in away we were here, but not, almost as if we were a mere essence in the memory, floating around, just observing.

We were in my house. My home. More specifically the family room. It was a particularly large room, the largest room in the house, we spent most of our time in the family room, the difference between the family room and the living room was because it was like a library, dining room, lounge and music room all in one. We ate here every day, we watched TV here, I did my homework in here, there were double doors in here that connected this room to the kitchen giving us easy access but more importantly it was where we played music. We being me and dad.  
It was late, you could see by the stars and quarter moon the was prominent in the dark sky through the window. My dad was sat at the piano, music sheets scattered on the top and several in front of him, he had a pencil wedged behind his ear and his fingers twinkled across the keys as he read from the music sheet. He would grumble or nod before editing the music sheets. He was writing. As he played he hummed along, in the back ground you could here the clinking of cutlery and plates and the sound of running water, my mum was washing the dishes.

"What a wonderful home you have" Dumbledore spoke up, glancing around at everything

"Thank you" I nodded

Our conversation ended when I noticed a tiny figure behind the sofa, near the door. I walked over and saw a little me. Literally it was me, when I was six years old. I was wearing Winnie The Pooh pajamas and had my hair in two very high pigtails, but one was considerably lower than the other. I watched as little me held her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles that were escaping.

I had never been good at hiding, I would always laugh and blow my cover, as a matter of fact, I think I still do. I watched as she peeked her head from behind the sofa and watched her father play the piano.

"Cymbelline Solomon" he sighed "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he didn't even look away from the piano, my dad always had a way of doing that, I could never sneak out or away from anything, him and my mum shared that trait. Maybe it was a parent thing? Like as soon as you have a kid you can sense all this cool stuff, know when they're lying and stuff like that.

The younger me sighed and stepped out from behind the sofa "How did you guess?" she muttered, annoyed thinking she was going to get sent to bed again

"I've got super powers remember?" my dad chuckled "What are you doing out of bed?" he questioned playfully, finally looking at the little girl

"I heard you playing" she said rocking back and forth on her heels, her pigtails swinging with her as she kept her little hands clasped behind her back "I wanted to watch"

"You know you shouldn't be up this late" he glared playfully

"I know..." she said staring at the floor

"Come 'ere you" he chuckled as he made his way over to her, picking her up and balancing her on his hip, she giggled in response to being nearly thrown into the air, possibly one of the most thrilling things for a child her age "So you want to watch me play huh?" he grinned

"Yes please!" she nodded her head frantically, her pigtails bouncing about

"Alright but then straight to bed" he pointed

"Yes daddy" she agreed

He walked over to the piano and we followed, I stood next to the piano and watched as my dad sat down and placed younger me on his lap, right in front of the keys "daddy?" she spoke as she studied the keys carefully

"Yes Cym?" he then looked down at his daughter

"Teach me" she said

"Cymbe-"

"Pleeeeassssee, oh please, please, please daddy! Pleeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee!" she begged, clasping her hands together as she gave her father the puppy dog look

"Fine" he hung his head back in defeat

"YAY!" she squealed and rapped her little arms around his neck giving him a hug

"Okay, okay, okay but I'll teach you tomorrow" he laughed as he patted her back, returning the hug

She let go and staring pushing the keys with a little fingers, as the sound erupted from the instrument he eyes sparkled much like her fathers did when he played, she continued pushing the keys, successfully paying a basic C scale, she then turned to her father, grinning showing a large gap created by two missing front teeth. Her chubby cheeks tinged red and her heart shaped lips stretched out in a smile.

"That was music to my ears" a feminine voice chuckled from further a head

I craned my head around from the father and the daughter moment only to see my mother standing in the doorway that connects the family room to the kitchen, she was wiping her hands on a towel as she leaned on the door frame, completely casual but looking so elegant while doing so. He long blond hair down in waves as it always was and the locket shown proudly around her neck.

"Mummy mummy mummy! Daddy's going to teach me how to play piani" she giggled and her parents laughed at the fact she called a piano, piani. I don't know why I called it that, I just did.

"Well isn't that wonderful" she chuckled before making her way over to her husband and child "But I do believe it's time for bed"

"But mummmyyyy" she moaned "I'm not tired"

"I know but you know the rules, no late nights" she said sitting down in next to her husband and placing the child on her lap,

"Then can I at least listen to daddy play piani" the child tried to negotiate

"Alright-" the mother sighed

"YAY!"

"But only because I want to listen to" she smiled as her husband chuckled and kissed her on the cheek making her blush like a teenager and then he started to play

The song was slow and melodic, soothing and soft. Each note complimented each other perfectly as he played but unfortunately it was short lived as he had not written much but it didn't matter because when the parents looked at the small girl, she was already asleep with a small smile on her face and tucked up in her mothers arms.

"That was beautiful" she smiled at him and he smiled back, it was then I noticed how young they were, young and care free. Not a wrinkle in sight, their smiles showing their perfect teeth as they beamed at each other, my fathers icy blue eyes shone as did my mothers own green eyes. Even sitting down my father towered over my mother due to her incredibly small frame. My father was stubble free and they bother looked only in their mid twenties.

"Thank you" he replied and just as I reached out to touch them, just to connect with them if only for a second, everything disappeared in a blink of an eye, they were torn away from me. Everything around me disappearing as I drifted away from them, one by one the furniture, the doors, the window, the TV and leaving only them at the piano for moment before they too disappeared and before I knew it, I was back in Dumbledore's office.

I almost forgot he was there with me. There was silence for a moment before he spoke "That was a beautiful memory Cymbelline, you were an awfully precious and talented child and your parents...you were very blessed" he spoke

"Thank you" was all I could say as I stared at my pensive longing to go back for more

I watched as Dumbledore scooped up the memory out of the pensive with his Elder wand and placed it back in the vile before putting the stopped on, sealing it in. He handed me the vile and a quill to write the name of the memory and I wrote "Cymbelline's Symphony" as that was the song my father wrote that day, before placing it on the rack of viles that came with my pensive.

"That will be all for today Cymbelline" Dumbledore told me "I suggest you being here the same time tomorrow and you are more than welcome to keep your pensive here" he said "although I may have to tuck it and your memories away, we wouldn't want prying eyes now would we?"

"Thank you" I said again but then I remembered the book "Um Professor..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering..." oh my - how do I ask him? "If...say for example something happened that wasn't supposed to happen but it happened anyway and things could go right or they could go wrong but it means putting someone else in danger but it also means getting things right yet at the same time failing my duties, what do I do?" I asked

"Say no more Cymbelline, if you do we could all be in great peril but from what you have told me, despite it being very vague, I suggest keeping your duty in mind but if you can try getting things right"

Keep my duty in mind but get it right?

"O-okay" I nodded

"Now off you go, we wouldn't want you missing dinner now would we? I assume your classmates must be wondering where you could of gotten off to" he chuckled

"Goodnight sir"

"Goodnight" he nodded as he petted Fawkes who was still perched where I was once sat.

I grabbed my bag from the door and with one last wave I left his office. I climbed down the stairs and made my way to Gryffindor tower, dinner was in 10 minutes, I'll be a little late but oh well. I couldn't help but clutch my locket as I walked, many thoughts swimming through my mind.

The pensive

My parents

My '_birth_' mother

The book

It all piled up on me. I had to concentrate. Organize my thoughts, if this keeps up I would have failed before I even started. I finally made it to Gryffindor tower and I didn't need to say the password because Oliver Wood and his friends were leaving for dinner. And then that also reminded me...Wood...Quidditch!

"Hey Oliver" I spoke

"Hmm?" he turned around from the stairs to face me as I stood halfway in the portrait hole

"When's Quidditch tryouts?" I asked

His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise "Uh...in a few weeks, when it gets closer to Quidditch season...I'll let you know" he said slowly

"Okay thanks" I nodded and then headed into the common room

I walked passed everyone in the common room and headed up to my dorm. I dumped my bag on my bed and took out the book and threw it in my trunk. I hesitated for a moment after closing the trunk.

_"I suggest keeping your duty in mind but if you can try getting things right"_ Dumbledore's words echoed in my mind

"Do your duty...get it right..." I muttered

All that I needed to make sure was that the Chamber was opened and then everything should fall into place. I couldn't believe what I was about to do but I had finally made a decision about the book.

I quickly opened the trunk and pulled the book out. My fingers traces the letters that spelt the name that would haunt me. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The leather worn and the parchment faded as I flicked through it. It was the first time I had truly looked at the book, to anyone else it would of been a normal diary with a random name but to me it was so much more.  
That chamber had to be opened as much as the idea make my bones shake to the core, it had to be done.

"Do your duty..."

I thought for a moment, it all coming together, having little internal arguments with myself while staring at the demonic item in my 12 year old hands, before I pulled up a chair, sat at my desk and braced myself before grabbing a quill and starting to write.

"Dear Diary"

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER HELD A LOT OF NEW INFORMATION. WHAT DO YOU THINK?! LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**GASP! CYM WROTE IN THE DIARY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. HERE IS MY EXPLANATION. **

**So basically I was actually considering giving the diary to Ginny but I had already planned this whole thing and that's like 7 books! So I kept it like this as it was my original plan but you will soon see why I did it! I did a little research and no a horcrux cannot read your thoughts so Cym's secret is safe however it will posses her just like it would of done with Ginny. **

**So yeah that's that. **

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE INFORMATION YOU LEARNED ABOUT HER? HER PARENTS? HER BIRTH MOTHER? THE PENSIVE? EVERYTHING!**

**Update on cute guy...Basically I'm really annoyed because I wanted to see the footage but my friend Jack (who is in no way linked to Jack in this FF) thought it would be bloody fantastic to delete the footage just because the sound was a little dodgy without letting me watch it! So now, I'm miffed. **

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS: **

**Spindle89: Thank you for such a quick response! I'm glad you liked the chapter and found it funny :) And yes it was SUPER DUPER embarrassing **

**BlueFlame27: I'm glad you understand my pain...**

**grapejuice101: Thanks and I'm glad you left a review :) I hope this update was quick enough for you :) **

**LoveSarge: Yes! I updated! Woo Hoo! Yes it could of been worse...You have a point there and I guess you were wrong about what she would do, yes the book had to be followed but looks like Cym had other ideas and put her duty first. Don't worry I would never abandon this fan fic, I just had a massive writers block and lack of motivation but I'm back baby! Woop! It's just so many things link and I've planned each and every single chapter and I have edited the first book loads that I just need to update it, I feel if I abandon it, it would be a waste and I really enjoy writing it. **

**Minecraftlover00: thank youuuuu! **

**yanoe: Yes, it was a very good answer :) I see your point there but yes the story must go on! And of course Cym will put Lockhart in his place! Don't worry about that. The saying is very cool but I don't exactly understand it...As for the luck. Thanks I'll be needing a ton! Haha **

**Thanks guys, I love you all xx**


End file.
